Modern AU: Love Finds A Way (Levi x Reader)
by Ria-Sora27
Summary: It is all because of a single cat that a new love was born. (I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin, Levi belongs to Hajime Isayama..)
1. Chapter 1: A Lost Cat

**Author's Note: Remember, the first person pronoun here is Levi, he's the one who's talking. And in this story, Levi is an artist, a painter to be exact, and he's much younger than his original age. Hope you enjoy.**

It was early in the morning, I woke up in the sound of my alarm clock. I reached out my hand to shut the noise down and at the same time, looked at the time. It's 6:00 am, I sluggishly raise myself off the bed and went to look at the window.

"_Tch_, it's raining. This is definitely not a good thing to start the day."

I went downstairs to have some breakfast. A simple meal of oats and fruits. I reached up my hand and opened one of the doors of my kitchen cabinet to get some oats but I've noticed that the pack is almost empty.

"I must add this on my grocery list."

With a sigh, I then open the fridge to get an apple. I prepared my breakfast and then finished it quickly. I've washed the dishes and cleaned the kitchen before I go and take a shower. After that, I've dried up myself and changed with some clean casual clothes. As I combed my hair, my phone rang and I picked it up.

"Hello, Levi speaking."

"_**Hey, shorty. How are you doing?"**_

"_Sigh,_ what do you want?"

"_**I just wanted to know if you're finish with your artwork?"**_

I glance at the far corner of my room, that part is my studio and there lies a big blank canvas.

"I haven't started yet."

"_**WHAT!? Next week is the art exhibit and you haven't done anything?"**_

"_Tch,_look I'm going to start sooner or later so don't worry. I'll submit it on time. I just need an inspiration." I replied, a bit irritated.

"_**Fine, just hurry up with that and go find a girlfriend or you'll end up being single for your entire life. You're becoming grumpy."**_

"JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!"

"_**Ok, ok…jeez, good luck then and don't be late."**_

We ended up our conversation and I let out a huge sigh. I pause for a while to process what we've talked about earlier, not about the artwork but the girlfriend part. I haven't thought about that in my entire life well not until Hanji told me. Maybe I'm just looking for the perfect one.

"A girlfriend, huh." I then grabbed my jacket and umbrella and then went outside my apartment.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _Time Skip_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I went to the supermarket and bought a few groceries then after that I immediately make my way home. As I walk back to my apartment, I've passed the playground where I heard a squeaky sound. I stopped after hearing it. I listened carefully, it sounded like a cry from an animal. I tried to find it, beneath the slide, under the benches, behind the bushes and then when I move closer to the play dome, the sound became louder and visible. I'm certain now, it is cat. I went inside and found it sitting in the corner. It looks like a breed of Scottish Fold. Its fur is white and looks fluffy and its eyes are light blue. I move closer and patted its head, it seems to like me though. I've reached for its collar and there is a name attached on it.

"So your name is (name of the cat)."

"_Meow."_

"You're lost, aren't you? Your owner must be a total scatterbrain if you are left here alone in this rainy day."

"_Meow."_

It then moved closer to me and continuously rubbed its head on my pants. I heard it purred and then faced me.

"_Meow."_

"It seems like you wanted me to take you home."

"_Meow."_

I looked outside the dome, the rain is still pouring down and it's harder than this morning. Finding its owner would be difficult right now. I carried it outside the dome, at first I was hesitant because its feet is covered with mud but I couldn't bare the thought of leaving this poor creature outside so I did the right thing. I'll just take my clothes into the laundry shop later.

I'm finally home, I put down the groceries on the table in the kitchen and went inside the bathroom to wash the cat's muddy feet and might as well clean myself, "_Tch_, damn rain." I just can't let it run around my apartment and left such a mess, it'll be a lot of hassle. I poured down cold water on its fur, I'm quite surprised it didn't struggle, maybe because Scottish Folds are sweet-tempered cats. I then added soap and scrubbed its fur back and forth, the cat purred upon doing this. It really likes taking a bath. I rinsed off the soap and finally grabbed a clean towel to dry its fur. I then carried it out and laid it down on the soft mattress.

"Just stay there. It's my turn to wash myself."

"_Meow."_

After a few moments of cleaning myself, I finally went out and saw the cat sleeping on my bed. Good thing it's already cleaned or I'll end up carrying my bed sheet into the laundry shop too. I then fixed my used clothes and put it in a bag. After that, I went to the kitchen to get a clean container and poured some milk, it might get hungry when it woke up. I went outside and finally it's now drizzling, thank goodness, I couldn't afford making my clothes be covered with mud again.

* * *

I finally made it into the laundry shop, it wasn't too far though, it's just a few blocks from my apartment. It's already noon when I came, time sure flies.

"Good afternoon, Levi." Said by the owner who is currently sitting beside the counter.

"Good afternoon too." I replied with a smile.

The owner was a good old lady, she's running the shop with her daughter but I guess she's currently not in here.

"A lot of laundries again Levi?"

"Yes, well it's because some of it is splattered with paint so I have to change from time to time and this morning I got my clothes covered with mud." I then put the clothes inside the machine and turned it on.

"Oh my, how unfortunate of you. Why are you covered with mud?"

"Well, I saw a lost cat and I carried it when its feet is covered with it and I ended up soiling my clothes."

"A lost cat?"

"Yes."

"Was it a white cat with folded ears, a light blue eyes and a fluffy fur?"

"Um, yes. How did you know its features?"

"Well, the other day I have a customer who came here and asked for permission if she can post her flier for a missing cat. She's also a regular here like you. She really loves that cat and she's really worried. I wouldn't expect that you'll find it."

"I'm quite surprised too."

"I think you should bring it back, here's her address." She handed a small paper with an address written on it. I took it and put it on my pocket.

"I'll bring her cat back tomorrow." I then put the clothes inside the dryer after it was washed and waited for it.

"She's a very nice woman Levi, the same age as you are. I think it's a good thing if you'll know each other." The old lady smiled at me.

"I'll see it tomorrow." After a few moments, my clothes is already done and I put it properly inside my bag. "I'll be off then."

"Ok, be seeing you."

I smiled back and waved my hand before exiting the shop, this time the rain already stopped revealing the crimson red sky then I immediately went home.

* * *

I entered my doorway to be surprised with a certain white cat waiting for me to come home. I smiled then crouched down to pat its head.

"Were you waiting for me?"

"_Meow."_

I smiled again. "I can finally bring you back to your owner, first thing in the morning."

"_Meow!"_

It seems overjoyed by my news then jump on my embrace and began purring and snuggling on me.

"You really are excited, aren't you?"

"_Meow!"_

* * *

Morning came and I finally made myself in front of the house that is in the address. I have the cat carried on my arms and then I pressed the doorbell. It took a few moments and finally the door opens revealing a very beautiful woman. She has a (h/l) and beautiful (h/c) locks and (e/c) eyes that is so attractive it's making me mesmerized by just staring at it. Her face looks so innocent, a perfect image of an angel. I just stared at her, mouth agape with so much amazement. I've never seen a woman like her before. I was totally captivated by just her appearance. I was pulled back into my senses when the cat I was holding suddenly jump off of my embrace and make its way into her.

"(name of the cat)! Thanks goodness you're back safe."

"_Meow."_

"I'm so worried about you. Don't left me again without my watch, ok?"

"_Meow."_

She then faced me.

"Thank you very much for bringing my cat back, I owe you a lot."

"Ah, n-no, It's nothing."

"I'm sorry I didn't get your name."

"Levi. You can call me Levi."

"Nice to meet you Levi. I'm _." She then pulled out a small paper from her pocket and began writing down a few numbers. "Here's my number. Call me and let's have a little chat or maybe dinner at my house. Think of it as my thank you for taking care of (name of cat) and bringing her back." She smiled after saying this.

"Sure, I'll call you."

"It's really nice meeting you Levi, I hope we became close. Well, be seeing you then."

"Yeah, same here."

After that she waved her hand and finally closed the door. I began walking my way back to my apartment with a smile plastered on my face.

"Maybe keeping a cat isn't bad at all and finally I can start working on my artwork for the exhibit." And then I went home.


	2. Chapter 2: Girlfriend

**Author's Note: Levi is still the first person pronoun. **

It's been a few weeks since I first met _. She always treats me for dinner at her house or sometimes we take a stroll together at the park with (name of the cat). I almost forgot, it's all thanks to (name of the cat) that I met _ in the first place. I never would have thought that a single cat will lead me to the woman I have fallen in-love with. I guess love really moves in mysterious ways.

It's 7:20 in the morning and I'm preparing myself for my little friendly date with _. We were supposed to meet at the park exactly 8:00 am and I think I'll be just in time. She might have thought that this is just a simple date but today, I planned to confess my feelings for her. I'm not so sure if she feels the same way but I've already decided that I'll tell her no matter what the outcome is. I was interrupted with my thoughts when my phone suddenly rang.

"I wonder who it is." I picked up my phone and pushed the answer button. "Hello?"

"_**Shorty, great news!"**_

"_Sigh,_ what is it now?"

"_**You're paintings are in demand. Many people love it!"**_

"Really!?"

"_**Yes, some others said that they wanted more of your paintings in the future. You'll be earning a lot!"**_

"That really is great news."

"_**Hey Levi, can I ask you something?"**_

"What?"

"_**Recently, you're paintings are becoming alive and really became a masterpiece. It all started when you submit that painting of yours last art exhibit, that painting of an angel with a white cat. Where did you get that inspiration?"**_

I suddenly jolted when she mentions the word _angel _and _white cat._ Neither Hanji nor of my other friends knew about _. If she has known her, she'll tease me non-stop and it'll be so annoying.

"_**Hello? Earth to Levi, are you still in there?"**_

"Um, yeah..I just got that idea when I was watching a television program."

"_**Really? That's so unlike you Levi, are you hiding something from me?"**_

"O-Of course not!?" My voice is now shaking from nervousness.

"_**You're lying, I know that! You have found a girlfriend aren't you!?" **_She is now chuckling at the other side of the phone. I'm certain now, at this moment, she already has that stupid grin plastered on her face. _**"I knew it, that angel in the painting is your girlfriend, your inspiration!"**_

"She's not yet...I mean, I haven't..._Argghh, _damn it Zoe! Stop teasing me!"

"_**Levi has a girlfriend, Levi has a girlfriend and he's so in-love with her~!"**_ Now she's singing.

"SHUT UP!" I couldn't explain but right now I can feel my face heating up. I glance at my wristwatch and saw that it's already 7:45 am. "_Shit, _she must be waiting for me at the park right now!" I blurted out forgetting that Hanji is still on the other side of the phone. Now, she already knows that we're going to meet up today.

"_**You're going to meet at the park!?" **_She suddenly shouted out with glee.

"LISTEN ZOE, DON'T EVER THINK OF FOLLOWING US. IF YOU TRY TO RUIN MY DAY, I'M GOING TO DESTROY ALL OF YOUR OCCULT STUFF!" And with that, I ended the call and dash out of my apartment.

~~~~~~~~~~ At Hanji's place ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Well that's a typical Levi, he hung-up on me. Hehehe, so he's going to meet with her in the park. Better see her personally, LOVE DETECTIVE HANJI ZOE IS ON THE CASE!" She shouted with fist up in the air. "But first I must call Mike." Hanji then punched a few numbers on her phone and called for her other friend.

"_**Hello?"**_

"Hey Mike, did you know that Levi has found the love of his life?"

"_**Really!? So that's the reason why he's acting so different in the past few days. He seems, I don't know, bright?"**_

"I know he's becoming less gloomy and today, he's going to meet up with her at the park so let's hurry!"

"_**What!? You're dragging me as well?"**_

"You're my sidekick and Love Detective Hanji Zoe is on the case."

"_**Since when did I become your sidekick?"**_

"JUST COME HERE AND FAST! IF YOU DON'T COME HERE, I'LL DRAG YOU LITERALLY!" And with that, she ended her conversation with Mike and prepared herself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~ At the park ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"_!" I finally arrived and thank goodness I'm not late. _ is sitting on one of the benches when she noticed me.

"Levi! Are you ok? You're catching your breath." She then walked towards me.

"I'm fine."

"You don't need to hurry. I can wait for you." She smiles upon saying this.

"No, it's not ok. I must never let a woman wait for too long." I finally caught my breath and fixed myself.

"Oh, Levi you're such a gentleman."

"Thanks. How's (name of the cat)?"

"She's sleeping at my house, she'll be fine. I already fixed everything she needs before I go."

"Are you sure she won't wander again somewhere?"

"Yes."

"Then shall we?"

"Yup, let's go." And then we move on.

Somewhere behind the bushes, hides Hanji and Mike.

"So she's that girl!" With sparkles in her eyes, Hanji blurted out.

"Yeah, she sure is pretty, exactly like an angel." Mike followed.

"We must follow them!" Hanji began moving out as well dragging Mike along with her.

"What!? Hey, wait! Don't drag me!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~ In the restaurant ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Go on _, order something."

"Um, I guess I'll have a Chocolate Parfait."

"Then I'll just have a coffee." I called out for the waiter and gave him our order. He wrote it down and told us to wait for a few minutes then leaves.

"Where are we going after this Levi?"

"That'll be a surprise."

"A surprise?"

"Yes."

"Well, whatever it is, it's making me excited. Oh, can I excuse myself for a while? I'll just go to the washroom."

"Sure." After that, she left.

I'm not sure if what I'm feeling is right but I felt like someone's following us. I have a huge guess that it might be Hanji. She's always not listening to me. Well, I'd better get rid of her right now.

And on the far corner of the restaurant is where Hanji and Mike are seated.

"I want a Chocolate Parfait too. Mike, buy me one please!"

"You have your own money and why are we dressed like these?"

"We're detectives of love and we need to disguise ourselves so that Levi won't notice."

"You know that Levi isn't stupid, he can easily see through our disguise."

"**And I can see through it **_**clearly."**_ I suddenly said behind Hanji and Mike. They jolted upon saying this and began shaking. They slowly turned their heads towards me.

"L-LEVI!?" They shouted with sync.

"What are the both of you doing in here sneaking on us?" I said while emanating a dark aura.

"It's Hanji! It's her idea! She just drag me along with her!" Mike is now shaking from fear.

"Mike, you're abandoning me! That's cruel of you!" Hanji suddenly blurted out.

"I think it's your entire fault Hanji. I told you to not follow us right?" I'm now becoming furious when suddenly...

"Levi, what's going on? Who are those two people?" I was interrupted by _ with confusion plastered on her face. I have no choice then but to introduced them to her.

"Well, they are..they are my friends and co-artists, Hanji Zoe and Mike Zachari-.." Before I can even finish my sentence, Hanji run pass through me and suddenly hugged _.

"You're so cute just like Levi said! I think I'll like you! I'm Hanji Zoe by the way." And then she began cuddling her like a teddy bear.

"Ah...n-nice to meet you Hanji-san, I'm (last name) (first name). Please stop, you're tickling me."

"Stop it now Hanji." Mike suddenly said while separating the two girls and then he faced _. "I'm very sorry for her behaviour. She's just like that. You can call me Mike."

"Nice to meet you too Mike-san."

After that, Mike faced me. "We'll be going now Levi, we'll just ruin your day if Hanji just keep on following the two of you."

"Thanks Mike." And then, he drags Hanji out of our sight still whining because she's still wanted to know more about _. I guess she has also found a good female friend.

"You have such unique friends." She smiled while she watches my two other friends went out of the restaurant. She saw them waved at her and then she waved back.

"You think?"

"Yes." She turned to face me and gave me a smile.

I smiled back. "Then they really are unique. Come on _, let's finish our order and be on our way."

"Sure."

* * *

We finally arrived at our destination. It took as quite a time and it's already noon. Well, it's because this place is out of town.

"This is the place." I said.

"You mean this forest?" She was quite shock.

"We still have to go deeper inside it."

"Deeper inside, you mean the surprise is inside this forest?"

"Yes."

We then make our move and go deeper inside the forest and then finally we arrived in the middle of it where there is an open area and a lake in the middle. _ was surprised to see this; she never would have thought that there is a lake in the middle of the forest.

"Levi, this is so amazing! The lake is so beautiful and clear and those flowers!" She then makes her way into the flower fields and started to weave on some flower tiaras. I on the other hand sat comfortably on the grass and pulled out my sketchpad from my bag and began sketching. After a few moments _ walks back towards me and put on a flower tiara on my head.

"There, you look so cute Levi. I have mine as well, see?" She pointed the tiara that she's wearing.

"You look beautiful."

She was quite shocked when I said that and started blushing. "R-Really, thank you." She then sat beside me. "What are you doing Levi?"

"I'm doing a sketch."

"A sketch? Of what?"

"Of you sitting on that flower fields." I showed her and she was fascinated by my drawing.

"Wow, this is so amazing! You captured the exact image!"

"You can have it if you wanted."

"I can?"

"Sure."

"Oh thank you!" She suddenly hugged me and I blushed in return. After that she pulled back and faced me. "Thank you for the surprise Levi, I really loved it. This place is amazing."

"This is not yet the surprise."

"Huh, what do you mean?"

"Wait till it gets dark."

We waited until the sun goes down and the surroundings became pitch black.

"L-Levi, it's so dark." She gripped onto my shirt but I tried to comfort her.

"Don't worry I'm here. Just wait for a few moments."

And then suddenly we were surrounded by several floating lights. _ was surprised upon seeing this.

"Levi, what are these floating lights, they're everywhere. I feel like I'm in a different world." She then began dancing in a circular motion with a smile on her face. She seems to enjoy this.

"They are called fireflies. They all gather here when night time comes."

"Fireflies, so they're the ones who are making this. Is this your surprise Levi?"

"Yes."

"Thank you for showing this to me."

"You're the first one I ever showed this place."

"I am?"

"Yes, this is my special place. No one but me knows this and I wanted you to see it first." I then move closer to _. She began blushing and I can feel her heart beating fast. This might be the good time to tell her. "_, in my whole life I never would have thought that I'll meet such a beautiful woman like you. I never would have thought that I'll fall in love with you. Whenever I'm with you, I'm happy. I love everything about you, you're my angel."

"Levi."

I can see that she is blushing even more and her heart is beating faster. She is just looking straight into my eyes. I then pulled a bundle of her beautiful (h/c) locks and smelled its sweet intoxicating scent. And then, I look back straight into her (e/c) eyes that just seem to sparkle with the light of the floating fireflies. And with that I said those few words.

"_, will you be my girlfriend?"

She was quite shock at first and then suddenly tears started to build up around the corners of her eyes and then she smiled and said.

"Levi, I..I..I'm so happy." She hugged me so tight. "Levi, I would love to be your girlfriend. I've been dreaming about that since I first met you. You made me really happy."

I hugged her back, filled with so much joy. "Thank you _ and I love you."

"I love you too." I then caught her lips and began kissing her. She just melts into it and let me have my way. I licked her lower lip first entrance and she oblige. This was the most beautiful moment in my life. It looks like time stopped for the both of us and everything seems to be magical with all those floating fireflies but I don't care about that anymore, so long as we're together, I'm happy.


	3. Chapter 3: How to be an Ideal Girlfriend

You woke up in the morning with happiness plastered on your face thinking about the events last night. Everything was so magical like fairy tales in stories and books but this is real and Levi really said those few but sweet words.

"I can't believe that Levi said that to me." You said burying your face on your pillow. "He...He said that he loves me, that I'm his angel and he wants me to be his.." You began to blush and felt yourself heating up. "..his..g-girlfriend." You squealed like a crazy fan girl after saying this and buried your face again on your pillow. "Oh, Levi.."

After a few moments you jolted up from your bed. "But...But this is my first time having a boyfriend and I don't know how to be an ideal girlfriend for Levi. What if I screwed up in front of him and began to hate me? I couldn't live on to that!?" You think for a few moments figuring out what to do and finally thought of an idea. "I must go to the bookstore and do a research on how to be an ideal girlfriend for him." With excitement on your face, you get off your bed and fixed yourself.

* * *

"Hmmmm...How to be an ideal girlfriend...Is there a book about that?" You said to yourself while thoroughly scanning the books in the shelf. While you're still busy, a certain brunette passed by and saw you. "Hey, you're shorty's lovey-dovey girlfriend!" Hanji suddenly blurted out in the middle of so many people. You blushed from too much embarrassment and immediately faced her.

"H-Hanji-san!?"

"Oh, you're still cute as ever!" She then hugged you before you can even speak. "By the way, how's your date with Levi?" She pulled back and faced you with excitement on her eyes.

"Well, he...he confessed to me.." You started to blush again.

"And..." Hanji said while waiting for your answer.

"..and asked me if I can be his girlfriend."

"I knew it! He really is going to do that." She suddenly leaped up and squealed with so much joy.

"P-Please Hanji-san stop doing that. You're drawing out to much attention." You can't take the embarrassment and just covered your face with the palms of your hands.

"So you answered him?" Hanji finally calmed down and faced you.

"Of course I am!" You answered immediately.

"Good. What are you doing in the bookstore anyway?"

"Well, I want to be an ideal girlfriend for Levi so I'm looking for a book that could teach me how. I want him to be happy with me but this is my first time and having a relationship is still new to me."

"_!" Hanji grabbed your hands and looked at you with sparkles on her eyes. "I would gladly help you!"

"Really!? Oh, thank you so much Hanji-san!" You hugged her showing how much you truly appreciate her help.

"For the sake of the love for the both of you!" Hanji shouted out with fist up in the air.

"For the sake of the love for the both of us!" You followed suit also with fist high up in the air and feeling determined.

"But first we must work on your looks."

"My looks?"

"Let's go shopping!" She then claps her hands together and drag you out of the store.

* * *

Hanji brought you to the mall and went to different shops. She made you wear various clothes from the selection she chose until she finally picked up the best for you.

"_! This is it! You look so stunning! So simple yet so beautiful, Levi will love this!" She moved a few step backwards reviewing your new look.

"You think so?" You blushed, a little shy plastered on your face. You looked at yourself in the mirror; you are wearing a white cocktail dress with a length just above your knees with a pink ribbon tied below your chest and around your back with pink frilly blazer and cute sandals. You were stunned by your transformation. "Hanji-san this is so amazing."

"Told you, it fits you perfectly," Hanji said quite proud of herself. "Now you need to learn the moves."

"Moves?"

"Yup, so let's go to the park," and then the both of you move on.

* * *

"How are you going to teach me Hanji-san? Do you even know the first thing about relationships?"

"Hehehe, know it? I have plenty of information about it!" She then shows you a small book that is entitled _How to be an Ideal Girlfriend: Anime-style._

"This book?" You hold on to it and stare at it for a few minutes. "Does this really works?" You looked at Hanji with doubt on your face.

"Of course it works! It really works!" She grabs your hands certain that she's telling you the truth.

"Are you sure?" You said while still feeling uncertain.

"Do you want me to help you?" She moves her head closer to yours focusing on your eyes.

"Y-Yes, of course I want your help."

"Well then, let's start!" She then moved back and once again bears her cheery personality. You let out a huge sigh and felt really relieved.

**~ LESSON 1: Give your boyfriend a cute nickname. ~**

"Hmmmm...a cute nickname for Levi?" You think thoroughly for this. You wanted a nickname that really fits him.

"How about shorty-kun or grumpy-kun!" Hanji suddenly exclaimed.

"H-Hanji-san that's insulting!" You shouted back.

"Then how about Levi-kyun." She answered with a smile.

"L-Levi-kyun?" You suddenly blushed. "Levi-kyun...Levi..kyun..kyun..kyun.." You can't take the feeling anymore so you fainted.

"Oi! _! Hang in there!"

**~ LESSON 2: Always be sweet and show that you care for him. An example of this is making him a **_**bento. ~**_

"_! You already know how to cook right?"

"Yes."

"Then giving him _bento_ will be easy enough, on to the next!"

**~ LESSON 3: Show cuteness and affection. ~**

"Now this is the part where you need to upgrade your cuteness level _."

"I'm ready for it."

"That's the spirit, now follow my lead." Hanji began to clear her throat and showed a cute face. "_Levi-kyun! I made you a bento with my love in it! Say ahhhh.._"

"Wow, Hanji-san you're amazing!" You said while looking at her with quite a respect.

"Hehe, I learned it from one of the anime shows that I've watched. Now, it's your turn."

"Ok, here goes!" You cleared your throat and put on your cutest face. _"Levi-kyun! I made you a bento with my love in it! Say ahhhh.."_

"That's it! So cute, good job _!" She began to scream like a fan girl.

While the both of you are busy practicing, you never noticed a certain raven-haired man approached the two of you.

"Oi! What are you doing?" Levi asked quite irritated.

"Oh uh, it's shorty! What are you doing here!?" Hanji suddenly shouted and hides behind your back.

Levi became even more irritated. "Stop calling me that four-eyes and I just happen to pass here when I saw you and _ together."

"Ohhh, shorty here is jealous because I'm having fun with his girlfriend." Hanji said with a teasing voice.

"I'm not!" Levi has finally taken notice of your appearance and quite surprised about your new look. Shades of pink were seen on his face while his eyes are still fixated on you. "Why are you wearing like that _?" He finally asks.

"Um, Hanji-san told me that you like girls wearing this kind of dress so I wore one." You answered back. Levi began to glare at Hanji making her shiver in fear. "What have you been teaching her Hanji?"

"What's wrong with that? I'm just helping her." She said while pouting.

"Helping? Help her about what?"

"Um, well..it's just.." You began to panic. "I just wanted to know how to be an ideal girlfriend to you so Hanji-san helped me out. Please don't get mad at her." You apologised while bowing your head.

"_, that's enough."

"But.." You immediately raced your head and looked at his eyes.

Even though he can't show it, he is practically happy on the inside. He's overjoyed that his girlfriend is trying so hard for him. He gave you a warm smile and patted your head. "You don't need to work hard for me. Being you is more than enough and I like it that way." And with that, he kissed you on your forehead making you blush.

"Levi."

Seeing this romantic scene has made Hanji squeal with so much excitement and joy. "You two are just the cutest couple I've ever seen! This is too much for me!"

"Will you cut it out!?" Levi shouted at Hanji who is still currently can't get over with her excitement.

"But you're blushing!"

"I said stop it, will you!?"

You suddenly interrupted the both of them. "Then, can I still call you Levi-kyun?" You said while smiling at Levi.

"No, just Levi would be fine. That'll be a little too revealing." He answered while hiding his blushing face from you.

"Ehhhhhhh!"

* * *

It's been a tiring day but everything was worth it. Sure you didn't applied what you've learned from Hanji but at least you know that Levi doesn't care about little things such as an ideal girlfriend, the important is you are you and he knows that you love him and he loves you.

"I'm still going to do my best for Levi." You giggled before you close your eyes and drifted to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: An Important Offer

_**Levi's POV**_

I was walking my way back home when I spotted a certain shop. Most of its displays are couple-related merchandises; couple shirts, hearts, teddy bears, chocolates and many more but a certain item caught my eyes. It was a silver couple bracelet. It wasn't ordinary because it can be custom made. You can engrave your name and the name of your partner on each of the bracelet. It was really perfect and now that I thought about it, _'s birthday is tomorrow. This bracelet would be a great gift. I entered the shop and bought it, I made the wrapping special to surprise her. Just the thought of her being happy with this makes me smile. I put it inside my bag and once that happen, I receive a call. I reach for my phone and saw that it's from Mike.

"Why would he call me?" I thought to myself and then hit the answer button. "Hello Mike."

"_**Levi, we need to talk to you right now. Go to Hanji's place, we'll be waiting for you. It's important."**_ As soon as he finished talking, he ended the call. I wonder what he means by important but he seems serious from the tone of his voice. I sighed and made my way to Hanji's place.

* * *

"Levi, we're glad you came." Mike said bluntly.

"What to do you want to talk about?" I asked. Mike signaled Hanji and then she showed me an envelope. I took it and examine it for a moment. "What is this Hanji?"

"Remember the last art exhibit, some of the guests bought your paintings and one of them is an art critique from France. He was really amazed by your paintings and wanted to meet you but an emergency happened and he needs to take care of his daughter so he can't go instead he gave that envelope in exchange for his absence. We read the contents and saw that this concerns you a lot Levi." Hanji explained this to me very seriously and after that, I opened the envelope to fully understand what she meant.

_Monsieur Levi,_

_ I'm really sorry for not meeting you in person; my daughter needs me right now so I gave you this letter. I must say, you've got a real talent. Your paintings are truly a masterpiece and one of a kind. My daughter and I really love your paintings so I'll go straight to the point, would you like to study art in France? _

_I would gladly provide all the things you need and you can even live here with us. My daughter would also be happy to meet you. So will you accept my offer? You have a big future and this is your opportunity to make your dreams come true. I will be waiting for your answer; I hope you come up with the right decision, monsieur. _

I was really shocked by the contents of the letter. Finally, I can fulfill my dream but that would also mean leaving _ here. I can't make-up my mind. I want to go but I don't want to leave her alone. It'll be too hard for us. Long-distance relationships don't always end up happy and I don't want that to happen to us. What should I do? I just stand there lost in thought.

"Levi? Are you ok?" Hanji snapped me out with a concerned face. I didn't answer and still look at the paper.

"We know that you're thinking about _," I flinched the moment Mike said that. "But this is a great opportunity to reach your dreams. Please think this through." He said looking straight at me. I didn't respond and kept silent.

"Come on Levi, this isn't like you at all. You always make up the right decision without thinking a lot but now, you're showing the exact opposite. If she really loves you, I'm sure that she will understand. Levi, please remember what you promised to yourself." Hanji said.

"I'm aware of that but the thought of leaving her alone pains me a lot. I finally found someone who can give color to my life once more, someone that is important to me and I don't want to ruin it." I finally spoke seeing pain in my face. The two of them faced each other and then looked back at me.

"We'll give you one week to decide but please consider this Levi. Your future rides on your decision." Mike said with concern plastered in his face.

"Talk to _ and explain this to her. I know she'll understand, she's a kind woman and I know that she also wanted you to fulfill your dream." Hanji added.

"I'll try." After that, I silently walked out of Hanji's place without looking back at them.

* * *

I lay on my bed looking straight at the ceiling. I'm still thinking about the letter and the decision I should make, this is really hard. I looked at my bag sitting on top of the side table in the left side of the bed and grabbed my gift for _. I stared at it for a few moments and remembered what the owner of the shop told me about these bracelets.

_When you wear this bracelet with your partner, you will always remember each other even when the two of you are apart. Love is magical after all. They bind the two of you like the red string of destiny. All you need to do is wear the bracelet with your partner's name and she should wear the one that has yours. I promise you, this always works that's why these bracelets are different from the others._

"I really wish that this is true. I hope that even though we're apart, our love will still be the same. I don't want to lose someone who is important to me again just like that _time_. I don't want to be alone anymore. _, I love you and always will." I clenched my fist bringing it on top of my eyes to cover my tears. This is the first time in my life that I have ever faced a difficult situation and hard decision to make.


	5. Extra Chapter: Levi's Childhood

**Chapter 4.5: Levi's Childhood**

"_Back then I was HAPPY until they DIED and I was left ALONE. But even so in this wretched life of mine, a beautiful FLOWER has brought COLOR in my life once more."_

My father and mother are famous artists. Their names are already known throughout the world and they've been to so many countries to exhibit their art. Many people love their work and a lot of them buy it. I know, because I'm always with them during their art exhibits.

I love their work too, it's really amazing. I love how they draw and paint a lot of beautiful images and sceneries. I idolized my parents and I wanted to be like them so I work hard. I practice every day, bringing my sketchpad almost anywhere. Bit by bit, I'm becoming good but still not good enough. There are times when I tried to give up but they persuade me to never give up and work even harder.

"Mother, Father! Look at my drawing!" I happily ran towards them, holding my sketchpad. I showed them a sketch of our garden.

"Levi, this is so amazing." My mother commented.

"That's my little boy. You're going to be a great artist someday." My father smiled at me and lifts me up.

"Ahahaha, I'm going to work hard and be like the two of you." I smiled back and my father puts me down.

"Oh Levi dear, you're going to be great just like us." My mother hugged me.

"Just remember to always believe in yourself and you can do anything." My father patted me on the head and gave me another smile.

"I will." Everything was so warm and happy but all good things end.

* * *

Everything was burning like hell. The place is covered in black smoke. I cried in the corner of my room, trapped in the fear of being consumed in fire.

"FIRE! FIRE! HURRY THE MANSION IS BURNING!" cried by the people outside. Even though I'm inside I can hear them screaming, running in fear and then I heard the sound of the fire truck. I tried my best to look at the window but the smoke is blocking my view.

"Help...*cough*..*cough*...Help me...please..*cough*.." I crumpled onto the ground, coughing and hissing from too much smoke.

The firemen line themselves in front of the mansion firing their hose. They're trying their best to put the fire out but it seems to go even bigger until someone burst their way into the mansion.

"LEVI! MY BABY IS INSIDE!" My mother cried with a husky voice.

"Ma'am please, calm down. It's dangerous to go inside," said by one of the firemen holding my mother in her arms.

"AND WHAT, LET MY CHILD BURN THERE AND DIE!?" She shouted back, fear and anger is seen on her eyes. Without a second thought, my mother immediately runs through the burning structure with my father tailing her.

"Ma'am, Sir! Come back!"

* * *

Some parts of the ceiling are starting to fall, everything was just burning into nothingness, and even the floor didn't escape to be burned down as well until I heard someone calling my name. At first, it's hard for me to recognize the voice but soon realize that it's from my parents.

"LEVI! LEVI! WHERE ARE YOU!?" cried my mother.

"LEVI!" followed my father.

"MOTHER!..*cough, cough*..FATHER! I'M HERE!" I shouted back. Right now, I'm becoming weak but I keep on struggling to survive this.

_***BLAG***_

"LEVI!" The door flew open as they rash towards me. They hugged me tight showing how much they've worried.

"Mother, Father." I cried, hugging them back.

"It's ok baby, we're going out now." Words of comfort are whispered through my ear. We ran as fast as we could as we escape this burning hell but suddenly a part of the ceiling cracked, falling directly on top of us. My parents pushed me away to avoid being hit causing them to be crashed onto the floor, making them immobilized by its weight.

"LEVI! GO!" They cried.

"But, but...You'll be left here." I began to cry again. Another part fell above them. I heard their cry of pain as they were pushed downward.

"MOTHER, FATHER!" I ran towards them but they stopped me.

"GO!"

"DON'T MIND US, JUST GO!"

"But..." I tremble in fear, I can't stop crying. I don't want to leave them.

"LEVI!"

My legs are shaking but soon got the courage to run, leaving my parents behind. I cried and cried as I run every step. I finally reached the exit but as I ran into the doorway, a sudden explosion occurred and I was thrown outside by the impact. I looked back with horror plastered all over my face.

"MOTHER, FATHER!" I shouted with tears rushing through my eyes.

* * *

A few hours later, the hellish fire that consumed everything that is dear to me, including my parents is gone. All that's left is a pile of ashes and a broken structure. No one survived except me. I was left alone. I was brought to an orphanage since no one wanted to adopt me, not even my other relatives. They still hold a grudge against my mother because my father married a commoner like her and they also blame me for my father's death. My life started to ruin, everything was gone and even myself has change.

I started to avoid contact with people and isolate myself to others. But as I live this wretched life of mine, two people are good enough to be with me, namely Hanji Zoe and Mike Zacharias. They are also raised in the orphanage and have suffered the same fate as I am but they're different. No matter how sad their past is, they're still smiling. I couldn't understand why but when I'm with them, I could feel something warm in my chest. I think this is what they call _friendship._

"So Levi, you wanted to be a great artist just like your mom and dad?" Hanji asked me swinging her feet back and forth while seated on the bench at the playground.

"Yeah," I replied bluntly.

"Well then, we'll help you." Mike suddenly joined the conversation.

"That's right; Mike and I will help you! But first, promise to yourself that you'll never give up that dream until we all grow up." Hanji said with enthusiasm.

"I promise." I replied back.

I hold onto that promise until the three of us grew up and become independent. We all work hard enough for us to have our own art exhibits. My once gloomy life is starting to change but even though there's Hanji and Mike, there's still an empty hole in my heart waiting to be filled by someone, until I met her on that fateful day. She thought me how to love again, to have someone dear to you. She gave color to my life once more. At last, I won't be alone anymore because I have her. I will not allow anything to separate us but what if it's my own dream, my own promise that will interfere with us. Will I choose her or my future?


	6. Chapter 5: An Unexpected Guest

**Part 5: An Unexpected Guest**

_**~ Someplace Unknown ~**_

"Hello."

"_**How are you doing? Did you finally locate the house?"**_

"Yes, thanks to the address you have given me, I can finally see her again."

"_**Well then, have a safe trip."**_

"I will and thanks a lot."

* * *

"_LEVI! GO!"_

"_MOTHER! FATHER! NO!"_

_Heat, intense heat, everything was burning into nothingness. Everything dear to me, even my parents didn't escape this hellish fire. They've sacrificed their lives just to save me. They died because of me._

I woke up from that nightmare, panting and gasping for air. Bullets of sweat are seen all over my face.

"That dream again." After a few moments, I finally calm down. "I don't want to remember it anymore for it will only bring sadness to me." I poured myself a glass of water that is on top of my side table and drink a few. I finally taken notice of my phone that is currently blinking, I open it to see that there is one text message coming from _.

_Levi, you remember what today is right? Hehehe, of course it's my birthday. You promised that you will spend the day with me. I have prepared a lot of dishes and some of them are your favourite, well according to Hanji-san. I'll be waiting for you. Bye, and I love you. (*^v^*)_

"_." I smiled but soon replaced with sadness. "How am I going to tell her?" I get out of the bed and began preparing myself.

_**Reader's POV**_

Today is my birthday and I'm going to celebrate it with Levi so I have to prepare a lot. I'm very happy and excited because for once, I can celebrate it with the person who loves me and cares a lot for me.

"Ok (name of the cat), we have to prepare the house before Levi comes. Everything must be clean because Hanji-san told me that he hates mess so don't play around. I have to finish the dishes first."

"_Meow."_

I put on my apron and started to prepare the ingredients. I cooked everything that I know that would be perfect for today's occasion. I smiled from the thought of him liking my dishes.

"_Meow?"_

"Oh, (name of the cat), you've noticed that I'm smiling. Well, I'm just really excited. All this time, I celebrated my birthday all alone. Even though my father always gives me a lot of gifts, it's still not enough. That's why today is different." I smiled back and (name of the cat) began purring and continuously rubbing her head on my legs. I crouched down and patted her on the head. "Oh that's right, I'm not alone because you're also here for me."

"_Meow." _She seems happy now.

After a few hours of preparation, everything is ready. I've also prepared myself and wear my prettiest dress. (Name of the cat) of course is also wearing a pink bow around her neck. We've waited for Levi to arrive and then finally the doorbell rings.

"He's here." I happily make my way to open the door and finally saw that it was him. "Levi! I'm glad you came!" I suddenly hugged him and he hugged me back.

"Of course, today is your birthday. How could I have missed it?" He smiled at me making me blush a faint red. "You look beautiful, you really prepared for this."

"R-Really, well I'm going to spend my birthday with you so I should really prepare." I said, quite shy and happy about his compliment. He patted me on the head and faced me directly into my face.

"I thought I told you that you don't need to work hard for me."

"Well, what's done is done. Come now, I've prepared a lot of good dishes." I dragged him into the dining room, holding him in his arm. We finally arrived and he was surprised by the number of choices he could eat and a lot of them is his favourite.

"_, are you sure that today is your birthday? You made it look like mine." He said, still staring at the table.

"I'm aware that it's my birthday, silly. I just wanted you to enjoy my cooking that's why most of it is your type of food." I said giving him a warm smile.

"_." He looked at me for a moment and then suddenly hugged me tight. I was quite shock. Before he hugged me, there was sadness in his face. I don't understand why but whatever it is, I want to make it disappear.

"Levi, what's wrong? Is there something bothering you?" I asked but I didn't get a response. The only thing he did is tighten his hug. It feels like he's hugging me because he doesn't want to lose me, like he doesn't want to live me alone. "You know, you can tell me anything. I'm here if something is bothering you, just talk to me." I began to stroke his back, giving him enough comfort. At last, he finally breaks through and faced me once more wearing the same sadness in his face. We stare at each other and silence has surrounded us. He then pulled something out of his bag. It was a small gift but was specially wrapped.

"_, I want you to open this. This is my gift for you." He hand me the small gift and I immediately opened it. Inside was a silver bracelet with Levi's name engraved on it. It was simple yet so beautiful. A thousand gems have no match for this.

"Levi, this is so beautiful. This is the best gift I could ever have." Tears are suddenly formed around the corners of my eyes.

"I am wearing the exact bracelet but your name is engraved on it." He said while showing me the same bracelet on his wrist. "These are called couple bracelets and they are very special."

"Special?"

"That's right; they say that if you always wear this with the one you love, the two of you will always remember each other even if the two of you are far apart. They bind you together like the red string of destiny and can connect our hearts together." He looked at me. I can feel that there is so much sadness in those eyes. He holds my hands very tight before looking at me once more. "_, I want you to always wear this bracelet no matter where you are. I want you to always remember me no matter how far I am. Always remember that I love you more than anything else in this world." His grip tightens and tears are starting to build up around his eyes. I don't know why but I suddenly felt so much pain. Why is he saying all of this? It feels like he's going away. Why do I feel like I will never see him again?

"Levi, why are you saying all of this? What's wrong, tell me. Why do I feel like you're going to leave me and not going back? Please tell me, talk to me." I can feel tears falling down my face. I can't help but cry and feel a lot of pain.

"_, I..I..I can't." He avoided looking at my face. There is really something bothering him but I don't know the reason why he's not telling me. Am I not trustworthy? We just sat on our place in silence for a long time until another doorbell rings.

"I'm..I'm just going to get the door." I silently walked out of the dining area leaving him behind. I still can't stop the sadness and pain that I'm feeling inside. Why won't he tell me? I opened the door revealing a very familiar face. I certain tall brunette, the same age as mine and I will never forget that emerald eyes of his and that warm smile he's always wearing. It can't be HIM.

"_! It's you! We're finally together again! I've missed you so much!" He immediately hugged me oh so tight. I just stand there in shock. The very man that I've known for so long since I was a child is right here in front of me. The same man that I've abandoned is hugging me right now.

"Eren?"


	7. Chapter 6: Childhood Friend

_**Reader's POV**_

"Eren?" I just stood there without any reaction at all. The guy that I have left alone for so many years is now here, hugging me, afraid of losing me once more.

"_, I'm so glad that I finally found you. After all those years, I finally found you." He squeezed me oh so tight showing how much he longed for me.

"What are you doing here Eren?" I asked him, still not moving an inch. He pulled back, facing me directly into my eyes. I can see it; it was filled with so much sadness. "_, I'm here to see you again. I've missed you so much and now that I'm finally here, I would never let you leave me again." He holds my hands, I can see that he's determined to never let go of me for the second time. I pulled my hands away from his grip and turn my back at him.

"I'm so sorry Eren but you must leave now." I said. He was shocked and he immediately grabbed my left shoulder and pulled me to face him again.

"But why!? I'm here now, we can be together again just like before. Aren't you happy that I'm here? We're childhood friends, remember? " I can see his face bearing so much pain but all I could do is just stare at him. I couldn't feel any emotions, neither sadness nor sympathy, nothing.

"Eren, that was before. Things have change."

"**Well I didn't!" **I jolted from his reaction, he is now shouting. He couldn't control his emotions anymore. **"_, I'm not going to leave here. I finally had my chance to see you; I'm not letting it slip away!"** After that, he immediately pulled me in his embrace. I tried to struggle but every time I did, he tightens his grip.

"Eren, let go of me! Eren!" I tried to push him away from me but my efforts are all worthless. He's really persistent.

"No! I won't!" His embrace tightens upon saying this. At this rate, a chance of Levi seeing us like this is a hundred percent and speaking of the devil, it did.

"_, are you ok? I can hear you shouting, is there something wrong? I'll go there to check you out." My blood runs cold when I suddenly heard Levi's voice. This is terrible; Levi should not see me like this? My heart beats fast as I hear his footsteps getting closer. I tried to struggle once more, hoping that I could escape but it was too late.

"_? Who is that?" I froze upon hearing this. I slowly turned my head to face a very confused Levi. He stands there in front of us looking at me and finally looked at Eren. Levi's expression change, seeing the two of us cuddled with each other, well Eren did. I just merely stood there, not hugging him back. I looked at Eren and he also has the exact same expression. He pulled me closer to him making me rest in his chest and I can see Levi's expression getting darker from the sight that he is seeing right now.

"_, what is the meaning of this?" He asked but still looking at Eren. His glare was so intense, I could feel it.

"Levi he's just my-.." I panicked. I don't want him to think that I'm cheating on him. I tried to explain but Eren cut me off. "I'm her childhood friend and she's mine! Who are you anyway?" He said holding up his fist, anger is seen in his face.

"Eren!" I quickly shouted at him. Levi, however, didn't change his expression and crossed his arms instead.

"I believe you've mistaken, that woman is mine." His intense glare grew stronger and darker.

"And why is that!?" Eren is now becoming irritated with Levi.

"I'm her lover, her _boyfriend _to be exact_. _That's what I meant, simple logic brat." He said those words bluntly and without noticing, he pulled me in his arms releasing me from Eren's embrace. I saw Eren's expression change from anger into a mixture of shock and confusion. I can see that he can't believe what Levi just said.

"That guy is your _boyfriend?_" He asked staring at me. I can see tears building-up around the corners of his eyes.

"Yes Eren, he's my boyfriend. That's the reason why I'm telling you to go now but you won't listen." Finally, I have taken pity on him. He's trying to hold back his tears. I've got to admit, he change a bit. He's trying to become manly.

"So, you're ditching me for that man?" I was surprised. He got the wrong idea. "Eren no, I never did that to you. You're still important to me but Levi is far more important than you." I move closer to him. I tried to comfort him in any way possible but he shoved me away. I was shocked. "Eren?"

"**I'm not a kid anymore, stop treating me like that!"** He immediately wiped off his tears and stood proudly in front of us. He looked at me and then shifted his gaze to Levi. **"So your name is Levi? I'm not going to lose to you. I'll prove to you that _ is mine. You must be just** **some random guy that she met and fell in love with but our connection to each other is far greater than yours. Remember this; I've been with her for a long time. We already have plenty of memories together and you, you have nothing. I'll win her over for sure; this is a declaration of war!" **After that, he gave me one last look and he finally made his way out of my house.

"Eren!" I shouted but it was useless. He's gone, I fall into my feet and sat on the floor. This is just too much. First, Levi won't tell me the reason why he's keeping me the thing that is bothering him and now Eren came and declared a war. All of this happened on my special day, how did this suddenly turned into worst? I looked at Levi and he just merely stood there with his head down and his bangs covering his face. _What's wrong with him?_ I thought to myself.

"Levi? What's wrong?" I asked, he flinched but his head is still down. I stood up and move closer to him. I hugged him, stroking him from the back to give him some comfort. "Are you thinking about what Eren just said to you? Don't mind him; I'm still yours, alright?" I brought his head up and faced him directly in his eyes. I cupped both of my hands on each of his cheek and smiled at him. "I love you Levi, no matter what happens. Now stop sulking." My words brought smile in his face and he chuckled a bit. He holds both of my hands and brought them down.

"_Heh,_ I'm not sulking, I'm not a kid just like that brat. I'm more mature than him." After that, he kissed me on my forehead. The feeling of his lips brush through my skin brought a tingling sensation inside of me and I blush a faint red. After that, his lips moved down to plant a soft kiss on my lips and then he pulled back afterwards.

"_, I have a lot of things to think about. I'm sorry if I couldn't stay. Will you allow me?" He asked; his face is serious. I want him to stay by my side but I want to consider his feelings too. Even though I wanted to know what's bothering him, I doubt that he would tell me even if I beg for it. I sighed in defeat. "It's ok Levi, I understand. Just please remember that if you need someone to talk to, I'm here." I hold onto his hands very tight. "No matter what's bothering you, I'm here to help you because I love you very much."

"I know and I love you too." And with that, Levi walks his way out.

"Oh, Levi."

_**Levi's POV**_

I finally came back to my apartment. As I open the front door, I quickly make my way into my room. Upon entering, I threw everything on the floor. My bag, my shoes, everything that I could throw and then I lay on my bed staring at the ceiling. This is so messed up. I've been thinking of so many ways to tell her about me studying art on France and then that crybaby brat came, claiming _ to be his because they've been together for so long.

"_**We already have plenty of memories together and you, you have nothing."**_ I curled my hand into a fist and brought it on top of my face to cover my eyes. I don't want to remember those words.

"_**You, you have nothing." **_I clenched my teeth._ Damn it, I know that._ _**"You have nothing." **_My grip tightens. _I know. __**"NOTHING."**_

"GOD DAMN IT, I KNOW!" I stood up; bullets of sweat are seen all over my face. _Why does it keep on repeating in my head? _I covered my face with the palms of my hands and then brush my fingers up through my hair. "I know that. That's why I want to have a lot of memories with her to fill up the empty part of my life. Why does it always happens to me? Why is life so cruel to me? All I ever wanted was to be happy with her." I can't hold back my feelings anymore; tears suddenly slip through the corners of my eyes, emotions flowing out of me. Suddenly my phone rang. I wiped my tears and picked it up, it was Hanji.

"Hello."

"_**Levi, have you talked about it with her?"**_

"No, I haven't.

"_**Why?"**_

"I can't alright, now that someone has come to interrupt with us."

"_**Interrupt? Who and why?"**_

"_ has a childhood friend and he came to see her and to be with her again. He claims that _ is his. I don't know Hanji, I can't decide if I should go or not. I don't want to risk leaving her here and then losing her. I don't want to be alone anymore. I just wanted to be with her and be happy." My emotions flow out again.

"_**Oh Levi, I know that _ will understand. You trust her right?"**_

"I trust her but not him. I don't know what will happen if I left her with that guy. I just can't take the risk. I'm tired Hanji, I'm hanging up."

"_**Huh? What? W-Wait Lev-..."**_ I didn't wait for Hanji to finish; I quickly pushed the end call button and put my cell phone on top of the side table. I'm tired; I don't want to think about anything anymore. My room's a mess and I haven't eaten anything but I don't have the eager to clean or to eat. I just wanted to sleep and to think that this is all just a dream. But I never would have thought that this dream could turn out to be a nightmare.


	8. Chapter 7: A Battle of Love at the AP

"Well that's unfortunate, poor Levi. I must do something to help him. Better call Mike." Hanji then pressed some numbers on her cell phone and dialled Mike.

"_**Hello?"**_

"Mike, Levi has a problem. He tried to talk to _ but things have gone wrong."

"_**What happened?"**_

"Well, _ has a childhood friend who suddenly arrived and then claimed her to be his. Levi doesn't like that so he told him the truth that she's his girlfriend and he's quite shocked about the news. Now, this kid is very stubborn that he refused to accept that fact and even declared a war."

"_**That really is a problem."**_

"I know but the real problem is Levi can't decide anymore. He doesn't want to go because of that kid. He's worried that if he leaves, that boy will take _ away from him. We need to help him. We need to prove that Levi and _ are inseparable and that their love is strong enough to chase that boy away."

"_**And how are we going to do that?"**_

"_Hehe, _don't you worry. I already have a plan. We will all meet at the front gates of the newly opened amusement park early morning on Saturday. You call Levi, I'll call _. You better convince him to come or I'll kill you Mike, you hear me?!"

"_**Yeah, yeah I heard you. You're such a slave driver."**_

"Correction, A very beautiful, awesome and genius love expert slave driver!"

"_**Whatever. Bye."**_

"Bye Mike! I'll look forward on Saturday." And then Hanji pressed the end call button still having the excitement on her face.

~~~~~~~~_Time Skip: Saturday Morning at the Amusement Park Front Gates ~~~~~~~~_

_**Reader's POV**_

Eren and I came at the amusement park exactly the time Hanji-san has given us. It feels so awkward standing here beside him especially what happened on that day. _Eren, I wonder why you came here so suddenly?" _I thought to myself. I know Eren didn't come here just to see me; I can feel that there is something big behind all of this. I just can't point it out yet. I looked at Eren; he seems to be calm today. Well that's a relief, I don't want him suddenly hugging me or cuddling in public. That would be so embarrassing. He noticed me and looked back.

"What's wrong _? Is there something in my face?"

"N-No! There is nothing at all. It's just you've grown so much since the last time I saw you."

"Oh, really? Well, I can see that you're still small as ever." He chuckled a bit after saying that.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" I shouted at him, I really hate it when he's teasing me especially when it comes to my height. I pouted and crossed my arms. "I hate you Eren, you're always teasing me even before."

"Did I offend you _Miss Petite?" _Now he's laughing. I pouted again. _Oh, you want to play that game, well I can play it. _I suddenly grin and looked at him. He stopped laughing; horror is seen in his face. He knows exactly what I'm thinking.

"Oh, how I wish to tell everyone about that one time when Mikasa and I made you wear a girl's dress, _Mr. Crybaby. _You know, not everyone knows about that. I can't wait to tell them how cute you are and how much you cried." My grin grew wider. He began to beg for me, he even kneeled in front of me. I laughed at his reaction; he's really embarrassed about that thought.

"NO! _ PLEASE, ANYTHING BUT THAT! He pleaded. I stopped laughing and crouch down to his eye-level. "Then don't call me _Miss Petite _ever again. Understand?" I smiled at him.

"I understand." He stopped pleading and then offered his hand to stand. Right on cue, Hanji-san has arrived.

"_! Sorry for making you wait!" Hanji-san waved at me from a distance. I saw Mike and Levi behind her. _Levi, he's here. Oh I'm so happy. _A smile is seen across my face. Eren has taken notice of this and he suddenly formed a pissed-off face. He really doesn't like the thought of me smiling at him. Levi on the other hand saw me and he was shock too. He finally gave me a smile and then looked at Eren, his expression change as well. Both of them are staring at each other, it's very intense. I can see sparks between those glares their giving off to each other.

"Well then, shall we go inside?" I tried to break off the two of them and finally they did. Eren hold onto my hand but Levi has also taken the other. They're both holding each.

"Hands-off brat," Levi growled at Eren.

"You should be the one who's doing that." Eren replied and quite angry, they're exchanging intense glares again.

"Ok that's enough. Let's just enjoy the day, alright?" Hanji-san interrupted the two of them and then suddenly, she grabbed me on my arm and leads me inside. "Today's going to be fun _." She said while giggling and excitement plastered on her face. I look back to see Eren put on a pout. "I should be the one leading her inside." He said. Levi and Mike started moving as well and then all of us are finally inside.

"Wow! This is so amazing!" I was really amazed. The atmosphere is so warm and everything seems to be filled with so much fun. There are rides, arcades, booths and some restaurants inside. "I can't wait Hanji-san!" I was really acting like a five year old kid, maybe because I could finally have some fun time, most especially with Levi.

"Well, let's start then." She gladly said. "What do you want to try _? She asked. Well, I can't decide because there are a lot to choose from. I think about it for a moment then I saw the arcade. "I want to try that!" I pointed out the machine that has different kinds of stuff toys inside with various sizes.

"Ok, we'll start there." And then we all head to the arcade. I was really happy and hopping with joy. I can feel that Levi is staring at me with so much amusement. I look at him.

"Someone's in high spirit." He said and gave me a smile. I smiled back. He's really cute when he smiles. "Of course I am, especially that you're here and everyone else." We finally reached the machine and I took the first try. I first scan the machine to find a rather big and cute teddy bear. I spotted one; it's the one with brown fur and a blue lace around its neck. "I'm going to try and get that bear." I put on the coin and the machine starts to work. I controlled the claw using the joystick and lead it on top of my desired item. I tried to pick it up a few times but I failed. "Aww, I can't get it. I really like that bear." I said with sadness in my face. This has given a bright idea for Eren and Levi.

"I'll get it." The two said in unison. They looked at each other and there they go again, exchanging glares with each other.

"Fine, you go first brat." Levi said. "You'll never get it anyway." He gave Eren an annoying smirk.

"_Heh,_ you'll see. You will regret you ever said that." Eren also gave him a smirk and a determined look as well. I sighed. _Seriously, this two just won't stop._ I looked at Hanji-san, she seems enjoying the little fight Eren and Levi are having. Well, that's how she is. Eren positions in front of the machine and inserted the coin. The machine has finally come to life again and he moves the claw to get what I want. He tried a multiple times but he can't get it as well. He was really getting annoyed by it; Levi just merely stood there and gave him a smirk. Eren took it as an insult and he angrily fished for his final coin in his pocket. He moves the claw again and for the first time he caught it.

"_Hah, _see! I caught it!" Eren gave Levi a smirk and he just stared at him with shock. As he moves the bear into the hole, Hanji-san suddenly shouted. "Oh look at that Eren!" She said pointing her finger outside. Eren was distracted. "W-What!? What are we looking at!?" He panics, his concentration was lost and he drops the teddy bear very close to the hole. I saw Hanji-san sighed with relief. _What was that about?_

"No! I almost had it!" Eren whines like a child. "Sorry about that, I guess you're just unlucky." Levi said annoying Eren even more. He looked back at him, angered by Levi's statement. "Well, it's my turn now." Levi moves forward to the machine and placed his coin. He swiftly moves the claw and easily caught the bear that I wanted. It falls in the hole and I finally got a hold of it.

"This is so adorable! I love it so much! Thanks Levi!" I hugged the teddy bear tightly and gave Levi a small peck on the cheek. "Everything for you, baby." _Baby? He called me baby? _I smiled and blushed at the same time. I can't help it. I saw Eren's face filled with so much anger and jealousy. _Oh boy._

"How about we go and grab something to eat." I suggest. I must never let Eren get into a tantrum or it will be so much pain. Hanji-san agrees and so is Mike-san. Levi gave Eren one last look and he grabs my hand. "Sorry brat, I told you she's mine." And then we started to walk. Eren gave him a piercing glare. "I won't lose to you, never in my whole life." He followed afterwards.

* * *

We found a small stand that sells crepes. I run towards it and bought a cream-filled strawberry crepe. _Hmmm, I really love this._ Its sweet scent invaded my nose and oh boy it's making me hungry. Hanji-san and the others bought something to eat as well and we all eat up together. Suddenly, Eren walked towards me and offered his crepe. "_, try this Chocolate Hazelnut Fruit crepe. It's really yummy." Well, it really looks delicious. I took a bite and I was really surprised by its flavour. "Eren, this is really good. I must try it some time." "See? I told you it's yummy." We both smiled at each other but Levi suddenly interrupted the two of us. "_, try this as well." He offered me his crepe; it was filled with vanilla, blueberries and strawberries. _Oh, blueberries, my second favourite._ I took a bite as well and it's far more delicious than the other. I can't help but smile. The sweetness of this crepe has invaded my mouth and it was heaven.

"I can see that you're speechless." Levi gave me a smirk and I just nodded; still taking my time to enjoy it.

"Hey! Mine's better than yours!" Eren glared at Levi. "So what?" Levi glared back. "She likes mine better." "Oh please, just stop arguing every time you two." I finally joined the conversation. "But.." Eren looked at me. "No buts Eren, I like the both of it, period." Before I could know it, Levi suddenly leaned forward. He licked something on the corner of my lips and I blushed hard; staring blankly at him.

"There's some vanilla left so I just did what is necessary." He smiled at me and he was quite enjoying the look on my face. Yes, a crimson red face. "I...I..stop surprising me like that Levi." I hide my face with the palms of my hands. Hanji-san is squealing like a fan girl and even Mike-san is smiling but one person is not enjoying this and that's Eren. He just stood there, head down. I can tell that he's really pissed-off by all of this. _Oh Eren._

"So where should we go next?" I asked.

"Oh, how about we go and ride the Ferris wheel. They said that this one has the greatest view ever." She said pointing out the huge ride in front of us. "But it is so famous that it always has the longest line among the others. I think we should go now and reserve our place."

"You're right about that Hanji-san. But if we all go there and wait in the line, we won't enjoy the rest of the rides."

"Hmmm, you're right." She took some time to think and finally gave her idea. "How about Mike and I will go wait in line and the three of you enjoy yourselves?"

"Is it really ok for you Hanji-san?"

"Oh, don't worry _, we're ok with it. Right, Mike?"

"Yes, so just take your time and enjoy."

"Thank you so much Hanji-san." I said and gave them a warm smile.

"Well then, let's go wait in the line Mike." After that Hanji-san grabbed Mike-san and made their way into the Ferris wheel line. I looked back at Eren and Levi. It's just the three of us left. Eren is still in a bad mood. _Sigh, what am I going to do_? "Where do you want to go next?" Levi asked me interrupting with my thoughts.

"Um, I guess, we should go and check on the other rides. But, can I go to the comfort room first. I need to freshen up." I asked for permission and Levi granted me an affirmative. I then make my way to the nearest comfort room leaving the both of them.

"I'm going too." Eren bluntly said making no eye-contact with Levi. "And where would that be?" Levi asked. "It's none of your business where I go." After that, Eren left Levi alone seated on the bench.

* * *

"_Sigh,_ those two are always arguing about the smallest things. It's like I'm taking care of two little stubborn children." I said while putting on some foundation on my face looking straight at the mirror. "But, Levi is so cute and he's so possessive today. Eren, on the other hand is trying his best to get my attention. I really felt sorry for him but I love Levi more. He's just like a brother to me, no special feelings included." I finish putting on my foundation and put it back inside my purse. I washed my hands when suddenly I heard someone's voice.

"So that's it. You only think of me like a brother. After all we've been through _." I flinched as I saw Eren standing in front of the door looking at me with those eyes of his. He's face is serious.

"Eren! What are you doing here? Suddenly showing up in the girl's comfort room! Get out!" I shouted at him. He didn't listen, instead he moves closer to me.

"Oh don't worry, no one's in here. It's just the two of us." And without knowing it, he finally pinned me on the wall, his arms trapping me on both sides. He's face is giving off something that I don't really like. _What is this? Is this LUST?_

"_, do you know how much I've longed to see you again. To be with you like the old times. After you've left me alone, it hurt me very badly, do you know that? And now you're repaying me back with this, seeing another guy with you. You really like torturing me inside, aren't you?" His face is very dark and cold._ Is this the same Eren that I've known before?_ "I won't let that guy have you _. I won't. It's time for you to feel the pained you've given me. And without hesitating, Eren grabbed my hands and put it on top of my head before slamming his lips into mine's. He kissed me, roughly, and then bit the lower part of my lips. I gasped granting him access inside my mouth. He slips his tongue and explored my wet cavern. "Eren...please...stop." I manage to speak between kisses. I don't know why, I'm not enjoying this unlike when it's Levi. A tear slip through my eyes. This is bad. This is really bad. "I'm not going to stop. I told you, I'm not going to lose to that guy." He whispered through my ear before nibbling it. "EREN!" I cried but he quickly moved back to molest my mouth, absorbing my cries.

"_!" My eyes flickered open. We both froze. Eren stopped and he looked behind him. There we saw him standing, his eyes filled with so much anger that it could kill anyone just by staring at it.

"L-Levi."


	9. Chapter 8: Repeated Past

_**Reader's POV**_

"L-Levi." I said. I can't stop crying. He saw all of it, his face says it all. He was fuelled with rage; looking at Eren with intent to kill.

"**YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" **He growled and with a swift movement, throws a punch directly to Eren's face. He took a huge blow, I can tell by the sound of it. Levi followed with a kick at the stomach; Eren kneeled down and cough out some blood. **"I'LL KILL YOU, YOU FUCKING PIECE OF S***T!" **He then kick Eren on his face, he gave it his all, enough for the brunette to tumble down on the floor. Another series of hard kicks and stomps are send directly to Eren, anywhere in his body. He was helpless; Levi is not giving him any time to fight back. I just stood there, frozen in fear, watching this too much bloodshed. I know that something inside me is telling me to stop all of this. This is too much, but I can't move. My whole body is frozen, my hands are shaking. The only thing I could do is cry.

"Stop this." My voice is quiet as a whisper. "Stop this, please." I sob. Levi can't hear me as he continues his bloody torture. He was about to give his final blow, grabbing Eren on his hair, when he froze as I suddenly got the courage to hug him.

"STOP THIS LEVI, PLEASE!" I hugged him tightly as I said this few words. I cried and cried. "Stop this, this isn't like you." He didn't utter a single word and he slowly releases his tight grip. Eren sat down, coughing out so much blood. "Levi, please, I don't want you to be like this." I can't stop crying. _Why aren't you saying anything? Speak to me. Speak to me, please._ I want him to talk to me but instead, he removes my arms that are wrapped tightly around him. _Levi?_ He looked at me, directly into my eyes, and I can see it; his eyes are filled with so much pain and sadness.

"_." He said; his voice is low. _Why is he looking at me with such deep sadness and pain? Why?_ I started to cry again. "Levi? Why are you looking at me like that?" I hold onto his hand very tight. "Speak to me, talk to me. Please, what's wrong?" I can't stop the flow of tears rushing out of my eyes. Levi clenched his teeth and shifted his gaze away from me. He shoved my hand away from him and walks his way out.

"LEVI WAIT!" I'm about to follow him when Eren looked at me, his eyes bear the same sadness and pain. I looked back at him, feeling sorry for his state but I've already decided that I'll follow Levi. I close my eyes and finally left Eren alone.

* * *

"LEVI! LEVI! WAIT UP!" I ran as fast as I can to catch up to him. He's not responding to any of my calls. He just continued walking; not giving me any single look. It pains me so much to see that Levi is not paying me any attention. _Levi, why? _I don't care if his not looking at me; I'll follow him wherever he goes. I want to talk to him, to explain him everything. I don't want to lose him, I DON'T WANT TO LOSE THE ONE I LOVE.

"LEVI!" I shouted at the top of my lungs making him flinched from the sound of my voice. He stopped, finally, but still not looking at me. By now, we're outside the amusement park, mainly on the streets. I don't care if we're in public; the important thing for me right now is to talk to him.

"Levi! Why aren't you looking at me? Why can't you just talk to me? If you're thinking about what happened back then, it was nothing. Levi I would never cheat on you." I can't stop crying, I feel so hopeless but I want to stay strong in order to fix this. "Levi, please I beg you. Tell me what's wrong? Why can't you trust me enough to talk about this, even on that one thing that's bothering you since I celebrated my birthday? I love you Levi and I trust you more than myself. Why can't you do it?" He's still not talking. God, I'm like a total freak in here talking to a ghost. It's driving me crazy. **"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD LEVI, TALK TO ME!"** I can't contain my feelings anymore and I shouted out.

"**IT'S BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU DAMN IT!"** He shouted back finally facing me. **"I'M AFRAID TO LOSE YOU, TO LEAVE YOU ALONE WITH THAT GUY!" **I froze with every word he said. _What is he talking about?"_

"Levi, what are you saying? What do you mean by leaving me alone?" I was really confused; what is he keeping from me all this time? "Levi, tell me so I can understand." I beg for him.

"I can't tell anymore, I'm too afraid especially now that that guy is here and from what happened today. He was going to fuck you _. He was going to fuck you if I didn't come to stop him." He is now sweating bullets, running his fingers through his ebony locks. I can tell that he's really scared. "Levi, I can take anything you tell me. Please, just talk to me." I move closer to him. Looking at him right now, he's like a small child afraid of anything bad that's going to happen, my heart clench at the sight of him being like this. _Oh my poor Levi._

"No. I don't want to. I'm afraid, it's my past. I don't want to repeat my past." He then suddenly ran away from me heading through the pedestrian. He didn't know that the go sign for the vehicles has finally lit up. _Oh no, he's heading straight to it. If I don't stop him, he's going to be hit by a car._ It's like destiny knew what I was thinking and right on time, a fast car was heading straight to Levi. The car repeatedly sounded its horn, Levi noticed this and he just merely stood there with shock, he's body froze as he watch it coming to him. _Levi! _I didn't thought about the circumstances anymore and move my body directly to save him from sure death.

"LEVI, WATCH OUT!" I ran towards him and push him away replacing me instead. The car is already there, I don't have time to run. I'm not going to make it. This is it for me; I'm going to be hit. And like a flash of light, I was thrown away from a distance by the car's impact.

"**_!" **Before I lose consciousness, I heard Levi's voice and saw his face filled with so much horror. "Le..vi." Tears slip through my eyes as darkness finally consumes me and fainted.


	10. Chapter 9: Obliterated Existence

_**Levi's POV**_

I just remained there, shocked by all that's confronted in front of me. _Why am I seeing an exact image of that time, of that horrid memory? No. NO!_

"**_!" **I run towards her. _It's happening again. I'm going to lose someone important to me again. I don't want to experience that anymore! _**"_! Wake up please!"**I immediately brought her to my embrace; I can't stop my tears from rushing out of my eyes. This is too much to bear. I tried to shake her, hoping that she will wake up but there's no reaction, her eyes are tightly shut. _No! Please don't die. PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME! _I hug her tightly. Her head is bleeding non-stop, I don't care if I'm soaked with her blood, she's more important.

"**Hey, watch it will you!"** The man responsible for this accident came out of his damn car. His face is pissed as he continues his annoying blabbering. His voice sickens me. **"Do you know how much this car is!?" **He shouted at me.

"**I DON'T FUCKING CARE!" **I shouted back, my face bears a lot of anger towards him. **"DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT YOU DID YOU DAMN BASTARD!?" **I stand up and grabbed him on the neck. **"YOU HIT HER! AREN'T YOU SEEING THAT POOL OF BLOOD!? I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU!" **I squeezed his neck tighter; I can't contain my anger anymore.

"I-I'm sorry...I...am really...sorry..please..don't kill me.." He said; begging for his life. **"I DON'T CARE IF YOU DIE!" **

"LEVI, STOP IT!" I flinched as I heard my name being called. I let go of the man and he fell down on his knees, coughing and catching his breath. I look for the source and there I saw Hanji running towards our direction followed by Mike who is giving Eren his aid. Their faces are replaced with shock and horror as they saw _ lying on the ground, soaked on her blood.

"OH GOD _!" Hanji immediately run towards her. "WE MUST CALL AN AMBULANCE AND FAST!" She commanded and Mike immediately dialed the number.

"What did you do?" Eren asked; fueled with rage. "WHAT DID YOU DO LEVI!?" He asked again, now it's my turn being grabbed on the neck. "She...She saved...me." I tried to struggle but his grip tightens.

"WILL YOU STOP IT YOU TWO! _'S MORE IMPORTANT THAN YOUR SORRY ASSES!" Hanji is now furious. Eren clenched his teeth and releases me. "If _ dies, I'm not going to forgive you." He gave me one last look before he immediately went to _ and Hanji. Suddenly, we heard the continuous sounding of the ambulance horn and made its way to our place. Many people rush-out of the van carrying a gurney. They've put _ and laid her there before putting her inside. Me, Eren and Hanji went inside as well but Mike stayed outside.

"You must go without me. I'll call a police to report this freak." He said making sure that the other guy won't escape. I gave him my thanks and he nodded before we completely closed the door and moved on.

* * *

As soon as we arrived, they've immediately send _ inside the emergency room. I want to go inside, to be by her side but one of the nurses stopped me.

"I'm so sorry sir but you are not allowed to go inside. Please stay here and wait patiently." She said. "Please, just please do whatever you can to save her. Don't let her die." I beg; fear is plastered all over my face. "We will." Then she closes the door. Hanji move closer to me and gave me a tap on the shoulder. "Don't worry, she'll be fine. _'s a strong woman." I looked at her and she gave me a weak smile. I look at Eren, he is seated on one of the chairs in the waiting area. His head is down while resting on his intertwined fingers; he seems to be thinking a lot.

"Levi, what exactly happened to the both of you? When we came back, we saw a commotion going on and in the center of it is Eren. He is completely beaten up. Is it your doing Levi?" Hanji snapped me out of my thoughts as she questions me. I looked up to meet her worrying eyes but I immediately looked down. "Yes. I saw _ inside the girl's comfort room with Eren pinning her on the wall molesting her. My immediate reaction was to beat him so he would let go." I said, my voice is low, I can sense that Hanji is now looking at me with shock. She turned her gaze to Eren. "What the heck did you just do!? Levi is _'s boyfriend. It's not good to take her by force!" She starts lecturing Eren but he immediately raised his head and spoke.

"SHE'S MINE TO BEGIN WITH! THAT GUY JUST REPLACED ME!" Hanji was surprised by his sudden outburst. He's angry but with tears flowing out of his eyes. "She and I are together ever since when we were kids but she left me without even telling me that she already did. I've waited for her but she never came back and now when I finally met her again, I was replaced by him. Do you think that never hurt me!?" Hanji was speechless. Eren was right in his part. Now, I can finally see that we were just the same. We were both longing for someone to love as back but the mistake we did is it's from the same person.

"I'm sorry Eren." I don't know why but I suddenly walk towards him and apologized. He immediately averts his gaze away from me and rests his head again on top of his fingers. Silence filled the waiting area, he didn't respond but he soon breaks it, surprising us. "Do you know the real reason why I came to see _?" He said; now looking at me. _What could be the reason? Why did he come to see her, to get her from me with such eagerness?_

"Why?" I asked; breaking myself from my thoughts. He immediately changed his position and sit up straight; looking at me with so much intense and focus. Hanji is also eager to know; completely focus into whatever he is going to say. Even though I wanted to know as well, something tells me deep inside that I'm not going to like this. This feeling is like opening Pandora's Box, the suspense is killing me.

"The real reason why I came here is because _ is my fiancée. I came to see her to inform her that we're engage and her father wants her to go back home. My father and her father have arranged a partnership between the two companies but in order to do that we must first be married to create a life-long alliance. Her father has given me and her older brother the task to bring her back since I also wanted to see her." I was shock with every detail he said. I can't believe it, even Hanji is speechless. __ is engaged to this man? To Eren?_

"May I ask you the reason why _ ran away from home?" Hanji immediately asked. _What could have been the reason?_ "Well, I only heard it from her brother. He said that their father had already engaged her multiple times to numerous different sons of every CEO he had met for the cause of an alliance with another powerful company. _ didn't like it because that only means loving a person she doesn't even love. She got tired of this thus making her ran away from home.

"W-Wait, if you two are childhood friends and her father only focused on befriending wealthy people, that means you are also from a rich family, am I right?" Hanji quickly asked. She's right, why focus on other companies if _ already has a friend who can be a future CEO of an also powerful company. That makes easier for an alliance. Eren shifted his gaze away from us bearing sadness in his face. "It was because the two companies had a feud back then. _ and I didn't know about the quarrel going on between them until one day, she was taken away from me. Her family just told her that they were going on a vacation without telling her the real reason making me unaware that the person I was waiting for will never come back."

"Ehhh, then why are the two of you engaged now?" Hanji continues her questions. "It's because her father was worried that _ will never come back from running away. He thought that she wants me to be her engagement partner instead of the other former candidates thus making her father did the first step of bringing back the friendship between the two families and come to us to apologize. But my father didn't forgive him that easily. He will only forgive him and agree to the alliance if his daughter, mainly _, will marry me. Her father agrees to this sending me here along with her older brother with the task to bring her back.

"Who is her older brother?" Hanji asked one last time. Eren didn't speak instead another voice answers Hanji's question. "That would be me little lady." Our attention was averted into a very tall guy across the hospital hallway. He has a blond hair neatly parted on the left side. He also has thick and bushy brows and sapphire eyes. He walks closer to us and faced Eren. "Thanks for the message Eren, how's my sister?" He said bluntly. _When did Eren send a message to him? Maybe while I was busy panicking and talking to the nurse._ Her brother seems to be calm though despite the fact that his sister is fighting for her life inside the emergency room.

"She's undergoing operation inside that room. We were ordered to stay here and wait patiently." Eren replied. "I see." He turned his gaze towards us making us flinch with just him looking at us with those serious eyes of his. "So you're Levi. The one Eren was talking about; my sister's boyfriend? You're surprisingly smaller than I expected." He gave out a small chuckle. _Is he making fun of my height? Just because he's taller doesn't mean he can make fun of those who are way too smaller than him. _I gave him an angry look and he immediately stopped. He cleared his throat and brings back the seriousness in his face as he introduced himself. "I'm Erwin (Last Name), _'s older brother and future CEO of our father's company. I think Eren already told you all about the reason why we're here. _ needs to go back home to marry Eren. We needed to do this in order to help our company and bring back the friendship between the two families. I wish you would understand that being her boyfriend is not a great idea for she is already destined to someone and that is her childhood friend, Eren Jaeger.

"B-But sir, Levi loves your sister very much and _ also loves him the same. Plus, she only considered Eren as a childhood friend. Wouldn't that be against her will?" Hanji said. She's been trying so hard to protect our relationship. "That will still depend." Erwin replied still having a calm composure. I just stood there, looking at them. This is a very shocking revelation. Now I'm even more afraid of losing her completely and it can be a reality sooner or later. I can't bear it; I will never bear it, being alone again in my life. Why now when I finally found the person who can ease the pain of my past, who can take me away from my wretched life; the only person who showed me and gave me the warmth of being loved again. __, I don't want to lose you._

We were interrupted when the door to the emergency room finally opens. "Who among you is a relative of the patient?" The nurse asked waiting for an answer. "I am. I'm her older brother." Erwin partially raised his right hand catching the nurse's attention. "I would like to discuss to you her current condition." She said signalling Erwin to follow her inside the room. She looked back at us and finally gave us the permission to enter as well. We immediately walk into the room, seeing _ peacefully sleeping on the hospital bed. Her head was partially covered around with a bandage covering her earlier injury. _Thank goodness, she's safe. _A tear slip through my eyes as I walk closer beside her. _Thank God she's safe. _For the first time in my life, I have thanked God for saving her, my precious _. I held her hand tightly. I don't want to lose her, please don't let me lose her. I saw Hanji cried tears of joy, relieved that _ is safe. Well she has become her female best friend enough for her to worry that much. Eren on the other hand just watched me from behind. I can see that he's not anymore angry at me but I still doubt he's liking what he's seeing right now; me holding _.

"The nurse said that _'s condition is fine. Her life is not in danger but she needed to rest for a few days in order to bring her strength back. You don't need to worry anymore. We were lucky it isn't fatal or we will deal with a rather huge problem here. If my father knew that _ is not far from meeting death, he might order to annihilate you Levi. _ is my father's favourite daughter. He will not hesitate to do that." Erwin said, interrupting us. I gulped. _I can be annihilated just like that? _"Well, we just has to wait for her to open her eyes." And as if _ has heard her brother, her fingers twitch and slowly her eyes open. She first scans her surroundings. "W-Where am I?" She asked; her body is still weak. "You are confined in a hospital _." Erwin said brushing his fingers through _'s (h/c) locks. "Erwin-oniisama? Is that you?" She looked at him, making sure she's seeing the actual person. "Yes, I'm here my little sister. I'm going to take good care of you." She gave him a weak smile then look around again. "That's Eren and Hanji-san." Thank goodness, she still remembers all of us or maybe not; when it's finally my turn, her face change into a look of confusion. She tilted her head as she thoroughly scanned my face. I felt something weird inside me; something that I'm afraid to think or assume but it can be close enough from what will really happen. I began to sweat bullets. _Please don't let it happen, please. _

"You...WHO ARE YOU?" My body froze, my blood ran cold. It felt like the whole world stopped after she said those few words. It's like I've been impaled by a knife directly into my heart. This can't be true. This isn't happening, it's only a dream; a dream that I will soon wake up with. _No. No. NO!_

"_." I said; my voice is shaking as I let out the stream of tears that I've been holding back.


	11. Chapter 10: Levi's Decision

_**Levi's POV**_

"You...WHO ARE YOU?" Those words hit directly into my heart. It felt like being stabbed with a knife. It's only a few words but it hurts a lot. My worst fear is happening right now.

"_." I can't stop my tears from flowing out of my eyes. _She can't remember me? Why? Why me? Why ONLY me? No, I don't want this. _, please tell me you're just joking._

"_, y-you don't remember me?" I held her hand very tight. I don't want to let go of her. I look into her eyes, begging for her to say my name, to remember me. _Please. Please. Say my name._

"I..I don't know. I don't remember meeting you at all. Who are you, really? Did we ever meet?" Again, it felt like I was stabbed with a second knife. She look at me, it was full of confusion. It feels like I'm a total stranger. I loosen my grip, I can't take it anymore. It's too much. I'm too shocked by all of this. The one I love has forgotten me like I didn't exist at all. I slowly move backwards, my whole body is shaking. "No, no..This isn't happening..NO!"

"Hey, get a hold of yourself." Hanji tries to calm me down, shaking me away from my agony. "Levi calm down, we'll fix this."

"We must call the doctor." Erwin interrupted. Everyone agree but I stay there blankly looking at the floor.

* * *

I just sit there along with Hanji while Erwin and Eren are talking to the doctor. I'm still shocked, my head down looking straight at the floor. Hanji is stroking my back, giving me some comfort but it's still not enough.

"From what we see, it's only short term amnesia; she lost important memories of recent events. This always happens when a patient has taken a huge blow in the head. Don't worry, she might still recall those memories but it will take years before she fully remembers it. Perhaps jogging her memory or precious items might help her. For now, don't force her to remember things. She's still weak and she needed a lot of rest." The doctor explains thoroughly, seriousness is seen in his face.

"I see. Thank you very much doctor." Erwin said.

"If you needed help just call us. We'll be off then." The doctor along with his nurse finally exits the room leaving as alone once more.

"Erwin-oniisama, will I be ok?" _ asked seeing worry in her face. She hold onto her brother's arm very tight. Oh, how I wish I'm in his position. I want to be with her, to be by her side, comforting her and telling her that things will be alright but I'm not. I can't because I no longer exist in her life.

"Everything will be all right so take a rest, will you?" Erwin said, smiling at her. "Ok, I will." After that he walks closer to me until he was standing in front. "Levi, may I talk to the both of you." He said, looking at me and Hanji. I look up and there I saw a very serious Erwin. I just stare at him for a while. _What could it be?_ "What do you want to talk about?" I asked. He looked back at _ then back to me. "We must talk outside; I don't want her to hear this."

"B-But why?" I asked once more, my voice is shaking. "I just can't let her hear all of this so please." I didn't respond for a moment but soon gave him a nod. Whatever this is, I already have a bad feeling but I think it's the inevitable.

"Eren!" He calls, catching Eren's attention. "Stay here with _. I'm just going to have a talk with them. Take care of her." He orders. "Ok Erwin. Don't worry." Eren replied, holding _'s hand tightly. The three of us exited the room but before we go, I look at her once more and there I saw it, her eyes are full of concern.

* * *

"What do you want to talk about? Why don't you want her to hear this?" I asked him straight, looking directly into his face.

"It seems like fate has given us a chance to bring her back that easily so we're taking this opportunity Levi. We all know that as long as she knows you, she will never come back home with us. But now, she has already forgotten about you. You are now erased from her memory. So to make things easier for the both of you, Levi I want you to-.."

"You want me to forget about her. That's what you're going to say, right?" Before he could even finish, I already blurted out.

"Exactly, I want you to forget about her and everything that happened between the two of you." He said without any expression. I flinched. Anger is what I'm feeling right now. How can he say such things like that? Like his sister never loved me with all her heart.

"You want me to forget everything. You think that's easy. YOU THINK THAT'S EASY! YOU WANT ME TO FORGET ABOUT HER THAT EASY! I shouted, tears flowing out of my eyes. I clenched my fist. I want to punch this guy for saying all those things like it was nothing.

"Levi, you were never destined to be with _. She is destined to marry Eren and there is nothing you can do about it, even fate has given us the chance. It will be easier for you to forget about her and move on to your life."

"IT WILL NEVER BE EASIER! I LOVE HER! I LOVE HER SO MUCH! SHE GAVE ME A SECOND CHANCE OF BEING LOVED BY SOMEONE AND NOW YOU WANT ME TO FORGET ABOUT HER LIKE IT WAS NOTHING!" I was about to punch him but Hanji stopped me. She grabbed hold of my arms, stopping me from my tracks. I still can't contain my anger; my eyes are fierce looking at him. He on the other hand still bears no emotion in his face. _I really hate this guy, how can he contain his emotions just like that?_ I clenched my teeth and shoved my arms from being grabbed, finally walking my way out.

"HEY! LEVI, WAIT UP!" Hanji followed suit but I suddenly stop when Erwin told me one last thing. "Come here when you finally made your decision." I didn't look back and then continued walking after receiving his word until we're finally out of sight.

* * *

"Levi, what are you going to do now? I mean it really hurts but we can't do anything about it. _ has forgotten about you." Hanji was seated with me on the couch in my apartment while Mike is sitting on the other chair. I was still silent, resting my head on top of my entangled fingers.

"So you mean, _ lost her memories of Levi and Levi only. She still remembers you Hanji?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, well, maybe because Levi has the most recent memories with her but the doctor said she still remembers her past so she still knows Eren and her big brother. As for why she remembers me, I don't really know why?"

"If she still remembers Hanji then I think she only lost a bit of her memories. Maybe others are still safe, including Levi's. We can still make her remember you!" Mike said facing me with so much hope.

"You're right! There's still a chance Levi!" Hanji followed but I just remain there, head still down. "Levi, what's wrong?" Hanji asked with concern.

"It's ok. I think this is what should really happen. _ and I are not meant for each other." I said, my voice is low, containing the sadness that I'm feeling right now. I still didn't look at Hanji and Mike.

"Levi! That is not like you! Giving up that easily? I thought you love her." Hanji shouted at me, scolding me like she was my mother.

"I love her Hanji, truly, but I don't want to bring her pain anymore. Back then, before she was hit by a car, I saw an exact image of my past where my parents did the same thing to save me. They've sacrificed their lives just to save me and _ did the same way too. She was lucky that she survived but I don't want her to experience that again. If she's with me, I will only hurt her. I will only bring misery to her life. She's better off with Eren where she has a better future." I said every word as never ending tears flow out of my eyes. It pains me to say all of this but I don't have a choice. I love her but in the same way, I want her to be happy and that will never happen if she's with me. I tried to control my tears but I can't so I just covered my face with the palms of my hands to hide my sadness.

"Oh Levi, you don't deserve this. You don't deserve to suffer. You already found someone that can give you the love that you need. This isn't just fair." Hanji took pity on me and tried her best to comfort me in any way possible.

"Hanji, do you still remember that letter?" I talk, finally facing her. "You mean the letter for your study in France?" She asked, quite surprise by my sudden question. "Yes, that exact letter."

"Why are you asking about the letter now, Levi?" She said, now seeing how nervous she is. I can sense that she doesn't want what I'm going to say. But I've already made up my mind, for the sake of everyone, most especially her.

"I accept the offer Hanji. I will study art in France and pursue my dream." I said with certainty. Hanji cannot believe what I just said seeing how shock she is with her mouth agape. She was about to argue but Mike stopped her. He immediately understood my intentions. Hanji paused for a while then finally calms down looking at me with so much sadness but I can see that she also supports whatever I decided to do.

"Thank you for always supporting me and understanding my decision." I said before standing and bowing down in front of them showing my gratitude.

"We're your friends Levi that's why we always support you, but are you really sure about this?" Hanji asked one last time.

"Yes, I'm sure." I nodded. She looked at Mike then back at me before taking out a huge sigh. "Very well then, we'll arrange your flight Levi. We depart by tomorrow. You already have a reserved ticket along with the letter so it will be easy enough to arrange everything. Mike and I will do this while you fix your things and maybe think this through again. One last thing, give this to her before you leave." After that, she handed me a silver bracelet where my name is engraved on it but the letters "L" and "E" are already covered with blood leaving the letters "V" and "I" the only thing that is visible. _This is _'s bracelet!? How did she get a hold of this?_ I look at her; confusion is seen in my face. "Hanji, how did you get this?"

"Well, when I was busy panicking seeing _'s condition, I saw her bracelet sitting on the ground beside her pool of blood. I immediately recognized it and took it before it get lost and taken by others. I know how important this is so I kept it. I can feel that she needs it Levi, so at least give it to her even if she doesn't remember its importance." I was happy and feeling grateful for what she did. I can't thank her enough.

"I will and thanks for everything." I just gave them a weak smile before bidding them goodbye.

* * *

I came back into the hospital first thing in the morning to inform Erwin about my decision.

"So you've decided to entrust _ to Eren." Erwin said, seeing how relief he is with my decision.

"Yes, I've decided to pursue my dream and fulfil it." I replied back.

"Thank you very much, we owe you."

"You owe me nothing; I did this for her sake not yours. I just wanted her to be happy so I did the right thing."

"Don't worry; we will make sure she has a better life."

"You better will or else I'll never forgive any of you. And before I go, can I see her one last time? I just wanted to say goodbye."

"She's asleep but you can see her."

"Thanks." After that short conversation, I finally made my way inside _'s room. I closed the door very slowly to avoid waking her. I move closer to her side. She's sleeping soundly. She looks like an angel, my precious angel. I hold her hand and touch her cheek, my emotions flowing out again.

"_, I just wanted to say thank you. Thank you for everything you've done for me. Even if it's for a short period of time, you've let me experience the joy of love and being loved. I felt its amazing warmth again." I held her hand tightly as my tears rush down from my eyes, now brushing my fingers into her (h/c) locks. "_, I love you. I love you very much. This was never been a joke. You've changed me and you've made me into a better person. If only I could travel back in time and fix this, I will, but I can't. I want you to be happy and for that, I'm willing to sacrifice my love for you." I leaned forward to plant a kiss on her forehead not noticing that my tears fall out on her face causing her to wake up. Her eyes flickered open.

"H-Huh? It's...It's you, that guy from yesterday. Why? Why are you crying?" She immediately cupped her fingers to touch the edge of my face. __, if only you knew._ "Please don't cry, it's hurting me, it's hurting me a lot. I don't know why so please stop." She said seeing so much sadness in her face, a tear suddenly slips out of her eyes. I hold onto her hand. "_, it's ok. I'm not going to cry anymore. I've got to be strong, for your sake." I gave her a smile and gave her a small peck on her lips. "Always remember that I love you so much and I will always remember you wherever I go. GOODBYE _." I immediately turned my back but something stopped me from my tracks. I felt it; she grabbed hold of the lower part of my shirt. I looked back, surprised by the look on her face. _She's crying._

"Please, please don't go. I don't want you to go. Why am I feeling so much sadness? I don't know? I don't remember. Please, why am I feeling like this? Who are you? Why do I feel that you're very important to me? Please I beg you, tell me!" She is now begging for me. I can see her suffer while desperately trying to remember something. No, I don't want her to be like that. _Please stop, don't force yourself, its ok._ All I could do is hug her very tight and she cried it all to me. I pulled back and face her; I then pulled out in my pocket the bracelet Hanji has given me.

"I want you to keep this always and never lose it. Can you promise that to me?" I look at her before putting the bracelet on her wrist. She looked back and finally gave me a nod. I wiped her tears out and gave her one last kiss before finally leaving her alone.

* * *

"Levi! Hurry up!" Hanji shouted out carrying my other luggage. We are now at the airport, waiting for our plane. I still wonder what awaits me in France but whatever it is, I will still pursue my dream. I will become a great artist like my parents and I know that I can do it because she's my inspiration, my guardian angel. I looked at my bracelet where her name is engraved on it and kissed it; it's my only remembrance of her. "Until we meet again, I will always love you. Goodbye, my precious love."


	12. Chapter 11: Four Years After

_**Reader's POV**_

**Paris, France**

It's been four years since I came out from the hospital. I've been feeling better now but I still can't remember some of the memories that I've lost. Ever since that day, I've been dreaming of him; visions of the very same man who left me this confound feelings. All I could picture out are blurry images. _Why do I feel that I'm forgetting something very important? _And then this bracelet, for some reason, I don't want to take this off of me. I get uneasy whenever I'm not wearing this, it's like it's been attached to me or something. There are letters engraved on it but I can't make it out; seeing how the first letters are covered with blood leaving the syllable "VI" the only thing that is visible. _I wonder what it says. Is it a name or a word? I don't really know. What name or word could possibly have an ending syllable of "VI"?_ I can't think of any so I gave up thinking for now. I'm still suffering from migraine so I tend not to push myself too hard.

I'm now living in my father's mansion in Paris, France. I guess I've made him happy from coming back home. I remember when I came home with Erwin-oniisama and Eren, he immediately hugged me. Even Mikasa and Armin are happy that I came back seeing how they shed tears of joy. But I still can't forgive my father for what he did, I only agree to the marriage because I wanted to help my family for the sake of Mikasa and Armin. Eren, well, I love him and I know that he can make me happy but he can't give me the love that I'm searching for. The same love that I felt before and I'm still longing for it.

I was interrupted with my thoughts when someone hugged me from behind. I flinched, looking back I saw Eren. He was nuzzling the back of my neck, inhaling my sweet scent. His hug became tighter.

"Eren, what the heck are you doing?" I said. I gave him a smile but at the same time, quiet annoyed by his actions.

"I just miss you and your lovely sweet intoxicating scent." Eren replied back still continuing whatever heck he's doing. He finally found my soft spot behind my ear and blow in it; I let out a small chuckle.

"_Haha, _Eren, stop! That tickles!" He didn't listen instead he grabbed my waist and tickled it. I started to laugh, I just can't stop.

"No can do, you need to smile and laugh. You've been spacing out a lot of time so loosen up." "_Hahahaha, _I AM LAUGHING EREN!" I beg; my eyes are teary. "I GIVE UP! I GIVE UP!" "What's the magic word first?" "SERIOUSLY, EREN!?" "Magic word?" "OK, OK..PLEASE!" I gave him my best _I'm so cute and adorable so please stop _face and he finally let go. I take a moment to catch my breath and finally look at Eren. "You always do that to me even when we were kids." I said.

"Old habits die hard, I guess." Eren replied. He smiled at me and moves closer to hug me once again. "I'm just so happy that we're finally together again. You don't know how happy I am when you came back with us."

"Eren, not this topic again, you've told me about this like a hundred times already." I look at him; a little tease is seen in my face.

"Well, I never get tired of it." He pouted as he tightens his hug. Silence surrounds the both of us. We just remained there, staring at the vast world from my balcony. It feels so peaceful, just me and Eren together like this but I still can't ease the pain that I'm feeling in my heart right now.

A knock was heard in my door getting our attention. I insisted on opening it and Eren let go of me. I opened the door, seeing my little sister Mikasa and my youngest brother Armin. Their eyes glitter like golds and their faces are full of excitement. I look at them with confusion, wondering what could be the thing that is making them gleeful.

"Ok, out with it you too. What's making you so happy?" I asked; my hands are both resting on each side of my hips and the corner line of my lips twitch, giving them a smirk.

"Onee-chan, do you know that there's a grand art exhibit tomorrow here in Paris, France! They'll feature a lot of amazing artworks! I can't wait to see it all!" I just stared at them with so much amusement. I almost forgot; these two are very fond of arts. They'll go wherever and whenever art exhibits they've stumbled into just to see it.

"And you know what; they'll feature the artworks of a very famous artist. His artworks are so amazing; you'll be captivated just by staring at it. You can feel the emotion poured in it. His techniques are top-class. He's our favourite artist!" added by Armin who also can't contain his excitement.

"Ok, ok. Who is that artist anyway?" I asked trying to make them calm. They looked at each other still giggling from so much excitement before looking back at me.

"He's the famous young artist RIVAILLE!" They immediately blurted out. "He's the main guest in tomorrow's exhibit featuring his _Artworks of Heaven_." Armin said afterwards.

"And then, the center piece of it all is his artwork entitled _The Angel of Love_. They said that that painting really holds a lot of meaning, making it in demand for a lot of buyers and art enthusiast but Rivaille said it's not for sale. That painting is considered his most prized possession so they just ask for viewing permission." Mikasa explained. "So please onee-chan. I want to see his artworks especially _The Angel of Love_. Please come with us. Please, please, pretty please." Mikasa begged for me while hugging at the same time. _Paintings, huh? I guess it's ok if I just come along with them. I might as well see his artworks if it's really breath-taking. That "Angel of Love" masterpiece really intrigues me as well._

"Ok, you guys won. I'll come along. I wanted to see his artworks as well." I finally gave them an affirmative and they were like jumping with so much joy. I can't help but smile at the sight of them.

"We already have some VIP tickets so everything's fine. All we need to do is just go there tomorrow evening. I can hardly wait. 6 PM sharp ok?" Armin said while showing me those golden tickets.

"Ok, tomorrow evening, 6 PM sharp; a date with my two little siblings." I gave them a pat on the head before they finally left and gone. I take on a huge sigh before closing the door to my room. _Seriously, those two can't contain their excitement._

"Well those two are always hyper. You ok?" Eren said moving closer to me.

"Yeah, they're just like that when it comes to artworks, especially Armin. He even dreams of becoming an artist." I gave out a chuckle and Eren did the same. "How about you, do you want to join my little date with my siblings?" I asked facing him.

"No it's ok, you can have fun with them for a while; you need it. I still need to help with the preparations for our wedding next week so I can't really come with you. I want it to be spectacular so I'm doing everything I can." He said as he run his fingers through my (h/c) locks and planted a kiss on my forehead. He looked at me with so much passion, I just stared back, mesmerized by his gaze. "I love you _. I will make you the happiest person in the whole world."

"Oh Eren, I...I love you too." I said, holding his hands very tight before giving him a small peck on the cheek.

"Well, I'll be off then. You better take a rest _. Don't force yourself, ok?"

"Ok, I will. Take care as well." Those are Eren's last words before bidding me goodbye and finally leaving me in my room. As soon as I'm all alone, I walk closer to my bed and sat on top of it. I stared at my bracelet for a while; my mind is in deep thought.

"RIVAILLE, could that name somehow connected to this bracelet?" I asked myself. "Guess I'll only found out by tomorrow evening, better take a rest then." And with that I finally prepared myself before going to bed still having the thought of that man who always visits me in my dreams; the image of his smile never leaving my mind.


	13. Chapter 12: The Angel of Love

_**Reader's POV**_

"Onee-chan! Hurry up!" called out by my two siblings as they waved their hands up in the air to signal me.

"Coming!" I shouted back. They really are excited about this exhibit. We arrived at the place, feeling relieved that we're on time. Mikasa and Armin are already at the entrance waving at me. I finally caught up and gave our entrance tickets for VIPs. We entered the art museum along with other people. They came from different countries, all excited to see this painter's amazing artworks. What's his name again? Ah, Rivaille, the one that Armin and Mikasa are talking about.

I don't know why I'm feeling this but I'm so eager to see him as well, it's just my gut feeling. And then there's my bracelet, something tells me deep inside that he and this bracelet are related to each other and I'm here to find out about it.

As we enter inside, we were welcomed by numerous paintings designed at the museum walls. The hall is filled with so many people who enjoyed these beautiful artworks, as expected they are art critiques and enthusiasts. My two siblings hurried their way to see some artworks and I just stand there smiling as I watch them enjoy themselves; such warm atmosphere. I must say this man brings happiness to others; maybe he really is worth meeting for.

"Onee-chan, aren't you coming? There are a lot of amazing artworks at that gallery." Armin said as he tries to lead me to the next gallery. "Armin! We still need to see Rivaille. Have you forgotten that he will be interviewed by the press and so we will have the chance to meet him?" Mikasa immediately argued with both of her hands resting on each side of her hips as she talks to Armin. "Ah, you're right! I had forgotten about that. I was carried away by so much excitement. His paintings are so amazing. You agree, right onee-chan?" He gave me a smile as he looks up to see me. I gave him a smile and patted his head.

"Yes, his paintings are lovely. They bring happiness to people who see it. Look around you two, aren't this people happy?" I signaled them to look around and they did as I tell them.

"They really are enjoying his artworks and us too onee-chan, we really love his artworks. That's why we would really like to meet him." Mikasa said along with a smile plastered in her face. Yeah, I must say, I'm in love with his artworks too.

"Oh look, many people are making their way into the main hall. I guess the interview is about to start." Armin said as he snap me out of my thoughts. "We're finally going to see Rivaille!" added by Mikasa who immediately dragged me into the main hall. "W-Wait! Slow down you two. You don't need to drag me." "Sorry onee-chan, we must hurry to our seats." Mikasa replied.

We've finally seated in our chairs and as expected, there are a lot of press in here ready for Rivaille's interview. At the center of the main hall stands a very large painting but it was still covered with cloth so I still can't see the actual painting. I guess that's the famous _The Angel of Love_ masterpiece. I wonder how beautiful it is to be that famous. Well, I guess I have to wait before the interview starts.

A few moments later, a sudden commotion is seen at the side of the stage. The press are trying their best to get through the guards. Could it be?

"It's Rivaille!" Armin suddenly leap out of his chair and pointed out the man that is making his way up in the stage. "Where?" Mikasa and I asked in sync. "There! Look at the stage. The only one wearing a shades and has an ebony hair, that's Rivaille!"

We look at the direction Armin was pointing at and there we saw Rivaille. He was indeed wearing shades, a black one, and he has an ebony hair just like Armin told us. I wonder why he wears shades when there is no sunlight. Could he be hiding something? Maybe he wants to conceal his identity in case he wants to go out in public so no one will bother him if someone knows him. Being popular is troublesome too. But, one thing bothers me, he is rather short; almost the same height as mine. I think I've seen that same height before but where and when? What is this that I'm feeling right now?

"Onee-chan! Are you ok?" Mikasa suddenly shake me out bringing me back to my senses. "Huh? What?" I looked at her, still not being myself. "You're spacing out onee-chan. Ever since you saw Rivaille, you just blankly stare at the stage. Are you mesmerized by his presence or are you falling in-love with him?" Mikasa suddenly tease me seeing a naughty smile in her face. I felt myself heating up. I think by now there are three shades of pink in my face. "I..I'm not! I'm not falling in-love with some random guy and besides, I'm already engage to Eren so that's out of the question." I immediately argued and averted my gaze away from Mikasa to avoid more teasing.

"_Shhhh,_ will you please keep quiet. The interview is about to start." Armin scolded us and we immediately stop but Mikasa is still giggling beside me. That girl, she always partners me to whoever guy she thinks I'm compatible with. I gave her a pout and we finally put our focus to the stage where the representatives are preparing to untie the loops and remove the cloth to reveal the famous masterpiece.

"And now ladies and gentlemen, we present to you the famous artwork of the young artist Rivaille entitled _The Angel of Love_." After the emcee's cue, the cloth was removed revealing a very beautiful artwork of a white angel wearing a white dress seating comfortably on the floor with a white cat sleeping on her lap. Wait? That white cat on the painting, it looks like my cat (name of the cat). And that white angel, for some reason, it looks exactly like me. I stare at the painting, shocked by what's confronted in me, my blood run cold. _No, that couldn't be possible. I mean, there are a lot of cats that look like (name of cat) but that angel's face and hair matches mine but still it can't be possible. How did he manage to do that?_ The people around me clap as they continue appreciating the painting's beauty but I just stand there, not moving any inch. My mouth is agape and I couldn't really believe it.

"Onee-chan! Onee-chan!" Once again, I was snapped out of my thoughts by none other than my little sister Mikasa. I looked at her; confusion is seen in my face. Mikasa started to worry. "Onee-chan, ever since we entered the museum, you've been spacing out. Is there something bothering you?" She asked, by the tone of her voice, she really is worried. "N-No, I'm completely fine Mikasa. No need to worry." I gave her a smile to assure her that I'm fine. I don't want my sister to worry about me. She needs to enjoy this exhibit. "Are you really sure?" Mikasa asked once again. "I'm a hundred percent sure." I answered. "Ok then." "Um, Mikasa." "Hmm? What is it onee-chan?" "I..I'm just going to have a short walk and see some other galleries. I need to shake this unusual feeling that I'm having right now so I can't stay here and hear the interview. Would that be fine with the both of you?" I asked for her permission. She looked at me, she still worries. She looked beside her to see Armin enjoying this whole event. She looked back now taking a huge sigh. "Well, it's a big loss to not here this interview but I worry about you too onee-chan so if that will help, it's fine." I smiled at her and gave her a hug. "Thank you Mikasa." I finally broke out and made my way out from the main hall.

* * *

"What is this strange feeling I'm having? I can't stop my heart from beating fast. Ever since I saw Rivaille and that painting, something speaks inside me that he isn't just an ordinary person. He's more than just Rivaille the famous young artist. Both him and his painting is a big mystery to me." I tried to calm down myself but he is already burned into my mind. I can't stop thinking about him and that painting. _Rivaille, who are you really?_

I walk down the hall, looking at the paintings that I've passed by until I saw a gallery room entitled _Artworks of Heaven_. I'm pretty sure I've heard that name before. Ah, Armin said this is the gallery where a lot of Rivaille's artworks are displayed. I got curious and made my way inside. No one is in here but me because a lot of them are in the main hall so I take this opportunity to thoroughly examine his artworks. I entered the room and I was welcomed by the breath-taking artworks of his. Truly, this is heaven. I stare at each painting with my mouth agape, I can't help it. It's too amazing to be not mesmerized by it. But then, as I saw each painting, a lot of them are very familiar.

"It feels so nostalgic. These scenes engraved on each piece remind me of something I've experienced before." I slowly walk from piece to piece to scan it properly. Indeed, I've really felt that these scenes occurred to me before. But why would he paint something that's making me feel this way. It's like he is trying to tell me that this are somewhat part of my lost memories. But in order to do that, he must be first especially close to me or did he? Now I really want to know who Rivaille really is. I stop in front of a painting where the scene looks like a flower field and there's a girl seated in the center of it making a flower tiara. What stop me is that, that girl in the center looks like me as well.

"What is this? Why are his artworks making me feel so nostalgic and to top it all, the very same model of each painting looks exactly like me? What's going on?" I stare at it for a moment and finally noticed the artist's signature on the bottom right. I find it confusing because the signature engraved on it is _Levi _instead of _Rivaille_. Wait? Levi. Levi. Le**VI?** Suddenly, I thought of my bracelet. I looked at it and I saw the "_VI"_ syllable. "What's a word or name with a syllable of VI? Levi. Levi. **LE...VI.**" My blood run cold once more, my whole body is shaking. _No, it can't be. His name is Rivaille but why would he put his signature as Levi? But then again, his signature matches the name engraved in my bracelet. I can feel it. The syllable that was covered with blood is "LE". This is too much for just a coincidence_. I slowly move backwards while trying to control my emotions. _The painting, that guy, those scenes, that signature and my bracelet, this is not just a mere coincidence. They are all connected, I know, I can sense it._

"What are you doing here?" I flinched when someone spoke behind me getting my attention. That blunt voice is very familiar to my ears as if they were already accustomed to it. I slowly looked back to be confronted by none other than Rivaille. I just looked at him and my body is still shaking. "R-Rivaille." My voice is also shaking not with fear but with something else. He is still wearing his shades so I still can't really see his whole face but I'm certain that behind those shades is a face that I'm so familiar with. He became concern about me seeing how I look at him with so much confusion; stuck in my place. He moves forward until finally standing in front.

"Are you all right?" He cupped his fingers and touched my left cheek. I flinched again; he was surprised by my reaction. "What's the matter?" He asked; his concern grew deeper.

"You, who are you really? I asked, completely focused in him. "Why? Why do I feel like all of this is connected to me, to my lost memories? Why is that masterpiece of yours look exactly like me and my cat and all the other paintings? Why does this place give me a nostalgic feeling and why is your signature named Levi, the same as in my bracelet? Tell me! Who are you? Are you and I somewhat related to each other? Have I met you before or did I really know you? Please, I'm confused. I wanted answers. I want to know everything and all question answered so please who the heck are you!?" I cried, tears rushing down from my eyes as I gripped into him. He remained silent. He looked at me for a brief moment and finally formed a smile in his lips. I was shocked by his reaction.

"So you're finally aware now that something is missing. Something very important is missing and you wanted answers for that." He said. I just stare at him. _What did he mean by that? Did he already know of my condition beforehand?_ He brushed his fingers across my (h/c) locks and landed back on my left cheek, his smile never fading. "You haven't change after four long years, you're still the same sweet woman that I've met and loved before. At last, I don't need to hide it anymore. I'm so happy to see you again, my beloved _." After that, he removed his shades, finally revealing his face and there I saw it; a very familiar face and a very familiar smile. Suddenly, like a flash of bolt, memories that I've known before came back to me; memories of me and him and everything that occurred in my latter life flashes back to me. And then, an overflowing emotion breaks out and I burst into tears. I can't stop crying, I can't believe what I'm seeing right now. It's him, it's really him.

"L-Levi...Levi...Levi...LEVI!" I immediately hugged him very tight. I cried and cried continuously dictating his name. "Levi! Levi! I'm so happy to see you! Levi!" I can't stop my emotions from overflowing. Four years I've longed for him, for his love, for his touch, for everything in him. After all these years, he's the one I'm looking for; the missing piece of my heart, the lost fragment of my memory. "LEVI!"

"I've missed you too _. How I've longed for you and now you're here, standing in front of me; my precious _, my precious angel. Oh, how I miss you." He said; also tightening his hug. I can feel that he really longed for me too. But, this eventually stops when another voice interrupted us.

"Levi, who is that?" A petite woman entered the gallery and she was short-haired, shoulder leveled. Her hair is light ginger and her eyes are colored amber. She was wearing a cocktail dress with the length above her knees. She was prepared for this occasion as well. I looked at her and quite shock. _Who is she? _I feared the most.

"Oh, Petra. She? She's the one I've been telling you a lot of time. She's my precious FRIEND; my inspiration to do these amazing artworks." He said all those things straight in front of me. I froze. _Friend? I'm only considered as his friend? That's not true? THAT'S A LIE! LEVI, TELL HER THE TRUTH!_

"I see, so you're _. It's very nice to meet you. I'm Petra Ral; Levi or should I say Rivaille's fiancée." Once again, my body froze, my blood runs cold. It felt like the whole world stop as soon as I heard those few but piercing words. I was completely shock, my whole body is shaking. Tears suddenly flow down from my eyes. I can't believe this.

"Y-You're Levi's fiancée?"


	14. Chapter 13: Two Broken Hearts

_**Reader's POV**_

"Y-You're Levi's fiancée?" I asked; my voice is shaking. I can't believe this, this is too much. Levi is engage to someone other than me.

"Yes, I am and we're going to get married next week." She smiled at me and showed her engagement ring. Indeed, she is telling the truth but why? Why would Levi marry someone else and not me? I thought he loves me? It even hurts me when I saw Levi move towards her and brought her to his embrace. _I should be the one there, not her._

"Petra is the daughter of an art critique and her father is the one who gave me the chance to study art and pursue my dream here in France. I'm very thankful to the both of them." He said as he tightens his hug and smiled at Petra. I didn't know anything about this. Levi went to France to study, but when?

"Oh, Levi, it was nothing. We really love your artworks especially my father so you deserve it." Petra said as she cupped her fingers to touch Levi's cheek. _Enough please, this is enough._

"Why didn't I know this?" I suddenly interrupted the both of them; my voice is low and my head is down, teardrops are falling from my eyes. "Levi, tell me this is a joke. This isn't true! Why didn't I know about this!? When did you go to France!? Why do I feel that I'm the only one who is in the total darkness here!? Tell me why!" I can't contain it anymore and I shouted out surprising the both of them. Petra moves closer to Levi and he remained silent. _Why won't you say anything?_

I cried and cried; I can't stop my tears from falling. I don't understand this, I love him and I know he loves me too but why? What's your reason Levi?

"To be honest _, it's none of your concern." He finally spoke, breaking the silence that surrounded the three of us. _It's none of my concern?_ I stood there, my whole body is frozen. Those words hit directly into my heart. This is completely my concern, why would he say that?

"That's not true Levi! THAT'S NOT TRUE! THIS IS COMPLETELY MY CONCERN SO I DESERVE TO KNOW EVERYTHING! WHY DID YOU DO THIS!? WHY ARE YOU MARRYING ANOTHER WOMAN!? I LOVE YOU LEVI! I LOVE YOU VERY MUCH SO WHY?!" I was already pleading. I really want to know.

"Aren't you engaged to someone else too?" He bluntly said in front of me; his face bears no emotion and his eyes are just staring at me with no feelings at all. _It's true but, but Levi...I..I love you more than Eren._

"I thought you love me. This bracelet is the proof right!? It's the proof of our love." I showed him the bracelet that I'm wearing but it still has no effect on him.

"I love you _ but as a FRIEND. That bracelet has no meaning to me at all and I already put mine to its proper place; in the TRASH. See, I never wear it." He said as he shows his wrist with no bracelet at all even though he promised that he will always wear it. I paused again, it's too much. He said all of that like I was nothing at all, like we've never been together before. He doesn't care about me anymore.

"I change four years ago, the one I love is Petra and you're just merely a part of my past _. Now, will you excuse us; we're going to have a dinner with some art critiques and enthusiasts and we're running late so we need to go." After that, he turned his back along with Petra and walked away from me.

"W-Wait! Wait Levi! Please tell me! Tell me everything! I need to know! Please don't leave me alone, please! LEVI! WAIT! I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE AGAIN!" I tried to stop him but he didn't even bother to look back instead he ignored me and continue his way out. The only one who paid attention to me is Petra while still clinging to Levi. I stumbled down and sat on the museum floor still shocked by all of this. I just watched them disappear in front of me, leaving me all alone with my agony. Everything is too late; Levi will never come back to me. He doesn't love me anymore. I covered my face with the palms of my hands and cried out, releasing all the emotions that I'm containing.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

"Everything was amazing, right Mikasa?" Armin said as he walks out of the main hall with her.

"Yeah, I was really enjoying those artworks that are displayed on each gallery. I wish I could paint like them, really amazing." Mikasa said while still bearing the happiness on her face.

"You're right about that. I'm really going to pursue art because it's my lifelong dream." Armin replied back with sparkles in his eyes. "Wait till I became an amazing artist as well Mikasa."

"I'll be cheering for you brother." She gave him a smile as they continue their walking.

"By the way, where's onee-chan?" Armin suddenly asked. "She didn't finish the interview and it was really worth hearing; it was really great how Rivaille dedicated his painting for the woman he loves. _The Angel of Love_ is created out of special love from two people, isn't that romantic?"

"Yeah, he said that that painting contains the story of how he finds the love of his life. But, did you kind of notice Armin that when you look closer, that angel in the painting looks a bit like onee-chan? I don't know why but I'm having a strange feeling that it is her but its not logical right? I mean onee-chan hasn't met Rivaille before."

"Hmmm, now that you mention it, it does look like her but it defies logic like you said."

Armin and Mikasa continued their conversation until they finally noticed me. They hurried their way and finally reach me. They were surprised to see that I'm not with my usual self and began to worry.

"Onee-chan, what's wrong? What happened to you?" Armin quickly asked as he tries to comfort me. I didn't answer his question; instead I walked pass them. "Let's go home, I'm tired." I said before leaving them behind. They looked at each other and finally followed me.

* * *

"What do you think Erwin; do you think my plan for the wedding is spectacular?" Eren asked bearing excitement in his face as he looks at Erwin. He is having a conversation with him pertaining to our wedding next week; both of them are the one preparing for it.

"We're home!" Armin and Mikasa shouted with sync as they first enter the living room. I silently followed them and Eren saw me. He makes his way towards me and welcomes me with a warm hug but I immediately shoved it away and followed it with a swift and hard slap directly into his face.

**PACK!**

Everyone saw what I did and they were all surprised most especially Eren. He just froze in there after receiving a huge impact in his left cheek. The redness on it proves that it was really strong and hard.

"You knew it didn't you?" I asked in silence; my head is down. He touches his left cheek and looked at me with such confusion. "W-What do you mean _?" He asked. I brought my head up and look straight at him, tears flowing down from my eyes.

"YOU KNEW EVERYTHING ABOUT LEVI DIDN'T YOU!" I shouted; he flinched as soon as I said the name _Levi._ "H-How did you know about him?" He continues to ask.

"So I see; you really did know about him. My memories are back Eren but it was too late. IT WAS ALREADY TOO LATE! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ABOUT HIM!? THAT HE WAS GOING TO LEAVE ME?"

"_, I just don't want you to stop him because I know that you will never going back and marry me if you knew about that!"

"BUT STILL, I HAVE THE RIGHT TO KNOW EVERYTHING BECAUSE HE'S THE ONE I LOVE NOT YOU EREN! WHAT YOU DID IS SELFISHNESS!" I shouted, now bearing anger towards him. He was speechless, he cannot argue back.

"He just wants you to go back with him _; to live here peacefully with us." Erwin suddenly joined us defending Eren. I looked at him. "So, you also knew about this?" I asked.

"I only help him _ because it's the right thing to do, for the sake of both of our families." Erwin replied back. Now I'm also bearing anger towards my brother. "So you two are accomplices? You planned all of this just for me to marry Eren? You left me in the dark, completely unaware that my beloved left me alone. You...You two are selfish..I..I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I DESPISE THE TWO OF YOU!" I blurted out before running upstairs and into my room, locking myself in.

"_! WAIT! LET ME EXPLAIN!" Eren called for me but he didn't get an answer. "What am I going to do now?"

_**Levi's POV**_

We are now back in the Ral mansion and I quickly entered my room and made my way into the bed. I lie down and stare at the ceiling. What a tiring day. I've been asked a lot of questions and entertained a lot of guests, what a real pain. Being famous is not that good; I wonder how mother and father had been able to do that. But still, one person remains in my mind. The expression on her face really hits me.

I rise up and open my desk drawer and picked up the sliver bracelet sitting inside it. I stare at it for a moment and took out a huge sigh. "Did I really do the right thing? I said all those harsh things in front of her and I can't take it back. I think she finally hates me but it's good enough. It's all for her sake. I need to forget about my love for her and hers too. I don't want to ruin her life again. She's better off with Eren." I continue looking at the bracelet and my vision suddenly became blurry as tears suddenly flow out of my eyes. A lot of emotions are flowing out of me. "But...but I can't stop thinking about her. I finally saw her. Her beautiful face, how I truly miss it but I can no longer be with her because I already promised myself. For her sake, I need to sacrifice my love for her. I did this all for her. Seeing her once again is more than enough." I kissed the bracelet and lie down again; putting it on top of my chest where it is closer to my heart.

"_, I love you and even if it hurts, I must say goodbye to you. But I will still treasure all of our memories together."

_**Reader's POV**_

I snuggle myself on the bed and covered myself with a blanket. I hug my pillow that is already wet from my crying, I really cried my feels out. Who wouldn't be angry with the two of them? My brother and Eren are cahoots in plotting this and they left me in the dark, oblivious of what's going on. If they've told me, Levi and I would still be together and I wouldn't be crying like this and getting extremely angry towards them. Everything is too late, it's over. Levi will get married to a woman name Petra and he now hates me. He doesn't care about me anymore. It's their entire fault; Eren and Onii-sama are to blame for this.

"Levi, I really wish we can be together again." Those are my few words before I completely drifted into sleep with him still in my mind.


	15. Chapter 14: Regret and Forgiveness

"What should I do Erwin? _'s memories are back and now, she hates me. What if she doesn't marry me anymore? I couldn't stand it if that happens." Eren worries as he thinks about the things that he had done. He sat in the sofa with his head down while resting on top of his entangled fingers. "Now that I think about it, it's my entire fault. I was being selfish because I want _ for myself even the fact that she loves Levi more than me. I just wanted to be with her like always, back before all of this happened, when we were just happy being together; me and _. Now, I truly regret what I did." Eren said while tears are falling out of his eyes. "Even if I don't get any love from her, I just wanted to be by her side, always seeing her beautiful smile."

"Eren, don't mourn over yourself. It's not your fault, it's mine's entirely. If I didn't listen to father's orders, _ should be happy right now, even if it means ruining our own family's reputation. I blindly listen to him and hurt my sister's feelings, now, look what I've done to her, her heart is broken and crashed." Erwin started to regret what he did while he tries to comfort Eren with his words.

"I want to do something for her. I don't want her to hate me Erwin. _ is too important to me." Eren lifts up his head now with determined eyes.

"You don't need to do that Eren. Onee-chan doesn't want to talk to you for now but I'll go talk to her for you." Mikasa suddenly interrupted their conversation.

"M-Mikasa, you will? You will talk to _?" Eren looked at Mikasa and she nodded in response.

"Of course, you don't deserve this Eren. You also deserved to be love and besides, onee-chan belongs to you ever since. You are her rightful husband. I don't know the story about Rivaille and onee-chan and I know he's my favourite artist but what he did is unforgivable."

"You don't need to do this Mikasa. I'll go fix this mess. I hurt _'s feelings and I'm responsible for it."

"No, I will. I will help fix your relationship with onee-chan before the wedding Eren. Don't worry!" After that, she quickly went upstairs.

"MIKASA WAIT!" Eren tries to stop her but she's already gone.

"Eren, just let her be. Mikasa is a sweet girl and she really loves _. She doesn't want to see her crying so she will do anything to make her tears stop." Erwin patted Eren's shoulder and gave him a weak smile. "Let's just wait here, is that ok?"

"Ok, Erwin."

_**Reader's POV**_

I've awoken from the sound of knocking coming from my door. I have fallen asleep after crying a lot earlier. _How long did I slept exactly?_

"Who is it!? If it's you Eren, don't bother talking to me, I won't listen to any more of your lies!" I shouted and right after I did, the knocking stopped.

"It's not Eren! It's me, Mikasa. I brought you some of your favourite cookies and fresh milk. You haven't eaten dinner and I'm worried about your health." Mikasa replied back behind the door which I quickly moved out of the bed and opened the door for her. Upon opening it, I saw Mikasa standing in front of me holding a tray with a plate of delicious cookies and two glasses of fresh milk seated on it.

"Oh Mikasa, you don't need to worry. Come in." I ordered her to get inside and she quickly understood my gesture. I close the door and I let her sit on top of my bed after she put the tray on top of my side table. She quickly noticed my eyes which is still red and bulgy from too much crying.

"You really cried a lot, don't you onee-chan?" She asked and I nodded in silence. "Sorry Mikasa, if onee-chan is like this in front of you. It's just, it really hurts me. Seeing how my love left me for another woman and Eren lied to me and hide the fact about Levi. It's just unforgivable." I clenched my fist and tears are forming again around my eyes.

"But Eren doesn't deserve this onee-chan. He deserves to be loved too and you're the only one who can give that to him. After all, he loves you ever since you two are just kids." Mikasa said; her eyes are looking at me with so much sadness.

"M-Mikasa, what do you mean?" I looked straight at her; confusion is seen all over my face. Eren loves me even "before".

"You didn't know because you only saw Eren as a friend or a brother but he sees you as the person he loves more than himself. Do you know the reason why he wants you to be with him for life? It's because he wants to bring back those days when the two of you are still happy being together up until our family had an argument with them and you two were separated. Now, he finally has the chance to never lose you again but now, from what you are doing, the past is repeating itself." I was speechless while Mikasa is talking to me all along. I was hit really hard from those words that I ended up seating on the chair near me, staring blankly on the floor with my mouth agape from shock.

"Mikasa, I...I didn't know..I was oblivious of his feelings. So Eren also has his own reasons to bring me back and not just because he's following orders?" I looked at Mikasa and asked her.

"To be honest, he doesn't care about the thing with the company alliance of our family and them. All he cares is to be with you. To be finally loved by you. So please onee-chan, give him a chance." Mikasa looked at me with a weak smile and I felt really guilty for being angry with him while his intentions are pure.

"So all along, Eren has been thinking about me?" I tremble and covered my mouth with my hands as I wept tears. I was really stupid for quickly jumping into conclusions. Eren did all of this because he TRULY loves me. Somehow, I'm seeing memories of the past when me and Eren are still together, when everything was, calm and peaceful.

"_Eren! Eren! Look here! I made you something beautiful!" I happily run towards him as I gave him the flower tiara I made with different flowers of various colors and types._

"_Huh? I...I'm grateful..Thanks _!" He blushed as I smiled at him making him more embarrassed while rubbing the back of his head._

"_You're welcome!" I hold his hand and he was surprised, but his face soon melts into a smile and he also held my hand tightly._

"_Let's stay like this forever _."_

"_Yup, forever and ever Eren."_

I pause for a while as I recall those memories from my childhood. Those were the days when Eren and I are still unaware of the threat that is coming. The promise we made, I've forgotten all of it because of what happened before. I've completely forgotten how important it is to the both of us.

"Onee-chan, are you ok?" Mikasa moved closer to me as she tries to comfort me by stroking my back. I'm still trembling while my head is down and tears are still falling from my eyes.

"M-Mikasa, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt Eren." I said; my voice is shaking. I hold onto her hands tightly and looked at her with my teary eyes.

"You don't need to apologize onee-chan. Neither of you is at fault here. So please don't cry." She wipes my tears with her fingers and gave me a smile. The moment she did that, I stopped crying and finally made my decision.

"No, I must do this." I stand up and patted her head as I look at her with smile. Traces of tears are no longer seen in my face; instead it was a look of forgiveness. I walk towards the door and make my way outside. Mikasa eventually followed me.

* * *

"I think it's all over Erwin. Mikasa, didn't convince _." Eren said as all of his hope is gone; he's face bears all sadness and regret.

"Don't think too much Eren." Erwin replied as he points out Eren's attention to the staircase. There he saw me and Mikasa staring at them; he's immediate reaction was to run towards me and bring me to his embrace. I accept him and hug him in return. He was surprised though and pulled back to look at me with confusion.

"I'm so sorry Eren for hurting your feelings. I was oblivious all along and our promise, I completely forgotten how it meant to the both of us. I'm the one who broke out but you, you hold onto that promise until today and I really felt guilty." I tried to smile at him but I can't stop the overflowing tears and emotions that are breaking out of me. Eren brought me to his tight embrace once more while he tries to stop my tears.

"It's ok _. It's not your fault. I'm the one who should be the one to feel sorry. I'm the one who made this mess and I should be the one to clear this." He said as he also tries to put on a smile. I quickly pulled out and wipe my tears. I looked straight into his eyes with determination.

"No Eren, this time. I'll do it and with that, the wedding will resume. I will marry you, EREN JAEGER." My hands are trembling so is my whole body but I've made up my mind and I will hold onto that decision. Even though deep inside I still love Levi and forever will but, Eren too was badly hurt deep inside because of this and he deserves to be loved too. This time, I will sacrifice for the sake of everyone.

Eren looked at me with shock and so is onii-sama but Mikasa stayed there, composed as ever. Eren's face was an emotion of uncertainty, I don't know if he thinks that it is true or just a half-hearted decision but I've made up my mind and that's that, no turning back. His face suddenly turns into relief and force himself to smile, but there's still some doubt hiding in that smile of him.

"Thank you, _." He hugged me and all I did was let myself be enveloped with his warmth. _I hope I did the right thing, Levi._

_**Levi's POV**_

_**Ral Mansion**_

"Levi! Levi! Please open up the door! Tell me, are you feeling ok? I brought you something to eat, you haven't eaten since dinner and you're spacing out the whole time. Please, I'm getting worried. Ever since you met that woman, you've been acting strange. Levi, I beg you. Tell me what's wrong, I'm here to listen." Petra keeps on knocking at my door and shouting at the same time but all I ever did was stay in my bed, laid down while looking at the ceiling. My mind has stopped thinking and my body won't move. _What's happening to me? Why did I suddenly felt so much PAIN? I thought I've decided about this and made up my mind but why do I doubt my decision now? I don't really know what to do, _._

* * *

"Petra, did he response?" Petra's father asked her but it was sad news. She didn't convince me to open the door and talk to her resulting to her sadness.

"No luck, he didn't bother to answer. I don't know what's going on with Levi right now. I can't predict his state of mind and I'm really getting worried. There is something going on between Levi and that _woman_but I don't know what it is. I just hope, our wedding will be ok next week." Petra trembles as she utter these words having the feeling of worry and sadness inside. Her father took pity on her and move beside her to give her some warmth and comfort.

"Everything will be ok dear. Don't worry."

"I hope so, Father."


End file.
